An Ultimatum in Nanda Parbat
by mjf2468
Summary: Oliver is held captive in Nanda Parbat, with Felicity being used as the means for his cooperation. Will he be able to get them out of there, despite threats all around them, as well as stop Ra's al Ghul's evil plans for Starling City? Or will Oliver be forced to become the next Ra's? Hints of Olicity.
1. Chapter 1: Capture and Ultimatum

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

**AN: I began this when we first got those first hints about the showdown between Oliver and Ra's al Ghul. Now that we have received previews for next week's episode, this story will be more AU than canon. However, I will share this first chapter because I am kinda proud of it anyway. **

**This story is my version of how the showdown between Oliver and Ra's could have occurred, and what the Arrow team might face in Nanda Pandat. And just to let you know, Ra's daughter(s) may be appearing as well. And possibly their acquaintances from other comics as well. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

It was to be a fight to the death.

Oliver had tried everything to avoid this confrontation. It was inevitable, however. Him against Ra's al Ghul. On his estate. In his castle. Giving him the home advantage.

But it hadn't started that way. Instead, a week ago Nyssa had come to Oliver with a message from her father, Ra's al Ghul. "My father states if you don't find Ta-er Sah-fer's killer in forty-eight hours, he will kill everyone in Starling."

The threat was ridiculous. The Arrow team had only been attempting to find those answers for the past two months, and now they were threatened to solve the mystery in two days? Ridiculous. However, they tried, but without success.

So, Nyssa had reluctantly brought him to her father, in Nanda Pandat, and here they were. After Oliver had explained the situation to him, Ra's refused to listen.

"If not their lives, then yours."

A servant brought two swords to Ra's, offered one to his master, and the other to Oliver. In the split second allowed, Oliver realized he had no choice. He cleared his mind of anxiety or fear, for the battle ahead. He only thought of defeating the man in front of him. The two combatants greeted each other, and the battle began.

Oliver was good, and fast, and deadly. However, Ra's was better, faster, and more deadly. The battle ended with Oliver on his back with Ra's sword against his neck. And a change in the ultimatum.

"Come join us. Or die."

Oliver steeled himself. He wondered if this had been Ra's intent all along. However, he couldn't willingly agree to work with the person who was called the devil. "I choose Death. I will not serve someone like you."

Two of Ra's men were suddenly at his side. Ra's withdrew his sword from Oliver's neck, and the two men pulled Oliver to his feet. Oliver struggled but was unable to get free. Ra's towered over him, and repeated his invitation.

Oliver met Ra's' gaze unflinchingly. "My answer hasn't changed. I choose death."

"Even if it means death for everyone else in Starling as well?"

Oliver closed his eyes. He was sure Ra's would follow through on his threat, and attack his city. The faces of his family, his friends…his team…flashed through his mind. His Felicity. But he just couldn't do it. He couldn't do whatever it was Ra's had in mind for him to do. He won't align himself with that kind of evil. Not again. He had barely survived his time with Amanda Waller; he would not, could not, do it again. Oliver took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and gave his answer.

"I still refuse."

A look of anger flashed in Ra's eyes and was quickly gone. "Take him out of my sight. Make him _comfortable_. I will see to him later."

_Comfortable. _In other words, he would be placed in chains. Ra's guards dragged Oliver down the hallway, down stone stairs to what would be called a dungeon, complete with iron cells, chains and manacles. Oliver was brought into the cell at the end of the hall, manacles placed around his wrists and ankles, chaining him to the farthest wall. He watched as the guards left, in silence and not meeting his eyes.

Three days he saw no one. He had nothing to eat or drink either. Typical will-breaking behavior. Oliver expected nothing less.

He was then brought some food, after the third day by the same men who had brought him to the dungeon. They unlocked Oliver's left wrist. He was given the clichéd bread and lukewarm water to rinse it down. Oliver attempted to engage them in some conversation, but without any success. He was told to hurry up and finish eating. When he was finished, Oliver was then again manacled, and the guards left.

He was left alone for another three days. Again, without food or water. He attempted to keep up his strength by doing some calisthenics in the cell. The chains had some leeway, mainly so he could relieve himself as needed in the pail within reach.

On his sixth day of captivity, he was drifting in and out of sleep when he thought he heard a familiar click-click of heels. Forgetting where he was for a moment, the sound brought comfort to him. Then he remembered, and his eyes shot open.

There she was. His Felicity, being "escorted" towards him by two guards. She shrugged off the hands of the guards and rushed to the cell. Gripping the bars, she took in the sight of him hungrily.

"Oliver, oh Oliver, there you are! You aren't dead. We've been looking for you for so long."

Struggling to his feet, Oliver asked, "Why are you here?" Forgetting himself, he stretched out for her, but was unable to reach her due to the chains.

"She is here to give you one last opportunity to change your mind, Mr. Queen." The chilling voice of Ra's al Ghul came from behind her, catching both Felicity and Oliver by surprise.

Felicity gave a little yelp as a large sword was placed at her neck, below her chin. "You see, Mr. Queen, your assistance is very much requested. I can no longer take no for an answer."

"Not for me, Oliver!" Felicity said, but gave another little yelp when the sword pressed a millimeter closer into her skin. She closed her eyes and tried not to panic.

"Why, Ra's? Why do you want my help when you know I absolutely do not want to do this?"

"Now that I have found the perfect 'encouragement' I can be reassured you will do your best for me." Ra's pressed the sword again into Felicity's neck. "What is your answer?"

Oliver sighed deeply and met Felicity's eyes again. He gave a small nod to encourage her, and then looked at Ra's. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

Felicity attempted not to cry. She knew Oliver didn't have any other choice, but…it hurt just the same, to be used once again as a means to manipulate Oliver.

"To prove I'm not totally unreasonable, we will move you to a room upstairs. You and Ms. Smoak can eat supper together there. Then of course, she will be moved to her own quarters to stay until your assignment is complete."

"What?"

"You didn't think I would just release your 'encouragement', did you? Or keep her within your reach? But don't fret, Mr. Queen. We have an assignment for Ms. Smoak as well, to keep her occupied while she waits."

They were led upstairs, but weren't allowed to walk next to each other. Oliver walked behind Ra's, with a guard on either side and behind him. Felicity followed with several more guards. When they had reached a room in the middle of the corridor, nowhere near stairs or windows, the door opened to reveal a luxurious room with carpet, drapes, and bed coverings all in red velvet.

"Enjoy your visit. We will be bringing some supper soon. If you like, Mr. Queen, you can freshen up in the adjoining bathroom."

Ra's and the guards leave. As soon as the door closed, Oliver began to search around the room for possible bugs or cameras, looking under furniture and behind pictures. He gave Felicity a look to encourage her to begin with her questions. Who knew how long they would have to talk?

"I'm sorry, Oliver, we were just trying to find you, but they found us instead."

"Us? Roy and Diggle with you?"

Felicity's brave façade cracked a little. "Yes, we were all here. I don't know what happened to them. We were separated right away. I was brought straight to you."

Oliver stopped looking around the room and closed his eyes for several seconds. He took a breath and then met Felicity's eyes.

Suddenly Felicity's façade totally gave way. "I'm so scared, Oliver. I tried to ask where they were, but they refused to answer me. It's possible they're out there, working on rescuing us, but…"

Oliver enveloped her in his arms, and felt comforted by Felicity burrowing her head into the crook of his neck. He rested his chin on the top of her head. They stood there for a while, comforting each other, when Oliver thought he better speak. He whispered in her ear, "I'm sure there are bugs and cameras here. I just haven't found any yet. So let's try not to show all our cards, but we still need to talk."

Felicity closed her eyes. She had never been so afraid. All she had read about Ra's al Ghul only added to the terror. And now she was being used as "insurance" to force Oliver's cooperation. She tried to tell herself the results would've been the same without her here, that Ra's would've found some other mean forcing Oliver's cooperation, but it didn't make her feel any better.

The hug barely ended when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened, revealing two servants bringing in a cart and several trays. The servants quickly arranged the cart into a serving table, brought over two chairs, and indicated the two vigilantes to sit. Taking their leave, the servants closed and locked the door again behind them.

"I suppose we better sit and eat." Oliver stated.

"Can we be sure we should eat the food?" Felicity asked. "I mean, who knows what is in the food? Or drink? Should I drink some wine? You know how I get after several glasses? Is there something else to drink?"

Oliver allowed her to ramble for several more minutes, soaking it all in. It was also for her, because her rambles often were a self-soothing measure for Felicity herself. He led her to the table, and they started to eat.

"So…you have no idea what happened to them?" Oliver asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything. We landed in Nanda Pandat last night, took one last look at the schematics, and made a plan. Which failed miserably." Felicity put her fork down, and shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure. That part did, at least. The part where I was grabbed. I was supposed to provide surveillance…."

"Where were they when you were grabbed?"

"They were approaching the compound. I was in the van outside."

Oliver decided not to panic. There was a chance they weren't captured...yet. He wished his team hadn't attempted to rescue him, but wasn't surprised they had.

"Were you able to gather any intel which would give us an idea on what 'missions' Ra's might have for either of us?"

"Nope," Felicity said, popping the 'p' in her typical fashion. "I can't even begin to guess what he might want from us."

They finished their meal in silence, each in their own thoughts. Oliver noted it had been thirty minutes so far. He wondered how long he would be able to have Felicity here with him, safe.

At that moment, the door opened. Ra's entered, followed by three more guards.

"I hope you have enjoyed your visit. I do apologize, but it is time for Ms. Smoak to take her leave."

Felicity looked at Oliver in alarm. They hadn't had time to discuss much of anything. She noted the tic in his cheek, his tell for when he was distressed.

"This is non-negotiable, Mr. Queen. If you both behave, we can discuss further opportunities for you to spend time together. Just not any more tonight."

"It's alright, Oliver." Standing up, Felicity approached Oliver and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed her into a hug, catching Felicity off guard. He whispered, "It'll be all right. Just do what he says. Don't try anything. Please stay safe, that's all I ask."

Pulling away, Felicity looked at Oliver. "You too." She gave him her special 'stern Felicity' look.

Oliver smiled at her and nodded. He then looked at Ra's. "She better stay safe."

"As long as she does what she is supposed to do." Ra's pointed to the door, and Felicity left, with a lingering look at Oliver as she went out the door. Several of the guards followed her. Ra's, however, turned back. "Rest for now. Your training will begin tomorrow. As well as getting updated on your mission here." Ra's left, with the remaining guards behind him. Oliver heard the door being locked.

Oliver sat on the bed. He wasn't looking forward to the days ahead. He couldn't think of what exactly Ra's would ask him to do. However, he had been such a position before, so this shouldn't be new to him. He thought wryly it couldn't be any worse than some of the things Amanda Waller had him do in the past. He thought those days were long past for him.

And whether or not he liked it, Felicity, and possibly Diggle and Roy, were also involved. He definitely didn't like it at all.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you are so inclined, it is most appreciated. **

**(Revised 05/04/15 mostly for removing bold printing throughout.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Uncovering Part of the Plan

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not. I just own any original ideas found in this.

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and keep letting me know what you think. **

Oliver slept fitfully, unable to totally relax. He was not looking forward to hearing what Ra's al Ghul had planned for him. After sleeping five hours, he rose and began a grueling set of calisthenics to relieve his tension. The door opened suddenly, and Ra's entered, with four guards.

"Here I thought you would still be sleeping."

Oliver met the statement with a stony glare. He finished his abdominal crunches, got up from the floor, took the near-by towel, and wiped the sweat off his face. "What do you want, Ra's?"

"We will discuss your future plans over breakfast. Please be ready in ten minutes."

They left the room, leaving Oliver to change his clothing.

~~OQ~~FC~~OQ~~FC~~

Oliver found himself sitting at one end of a long table, with Ra's at the other. He had foolishly thought perhaps Felicity would join them but Ra's quickly had informed him she would be dining in her room. He was served a full breakfast plate after Ra's, who started eating as soon as the plate had been set in front of him. Oliver observed him for several seconds, and then joined in.

Breaking the silence after ten minutes, Ra's stated, "From what I have seen and heard, your past training and skills are commendable. However, we will spend the next week assessing and confirming them. Then I will tell you more about your mission."

"Mission, singular? And then what?"

"I will then reassess whether we have other things for you to accomplish, or if your debt to us has been repaid."

"My _debt_? What debt?"

"The one you incurred when you accepted assistance from my daughter and her army last spring to save your miserable city."

"I thought Sara had paid the debt off."

"Unfortunately, because of her death, the debt still exists until I determine otherwise."

Oliver barely contained his anger over that statement. The evil the man in front of him exuded was unbelievable. It might conceivably be worse than Waller's, which Oliver had never thought he would ever see. His thoughts were interrupted with Ra's next startling question.

"I understand you and she were lovers."

Oliver dropped his fork. He considered the man sitting across from him but found no hint as to what he was thinking. "What should that matter?"

"It does not."

"Why bring it up?"

"Conversation."

"You do not strike me as a man for idle chitchat. Ra's, come on. What is it you want?"

"You shall see. Once I have determined whether your talents are up for the challenge."

Ra's returned to his food. Oliver felt as if he had been dismissed. Figuring Ra's would not answer any more questions, Oliver decided to finish his own breakfast. So the meal was finished in silence.

~~OQ~~FC~~OQ~~FC~~

For three days, Oliver fell into a routine. He would wake up, do calisthenics in his room, then Ra's or a guard would knock on his door and accompany him to the exercise area. Oliver would spar with one of Ra's men, using various weapons for an hour, then would break for breakfast.

At the beginning of the fourth morning of his "training", Oliver was not aware of his bedroom door opening, and a svelte figure slipping into the room silently.

"You may just be a worthy substitute for my Beloved after all," a melodious voice floated towards Oliver while he was concentrating on his exercises.

Oliver looked up in surprise, and observed a tall brunette leaning casually against the doorway regarding him. He saw she had similar bone structure to Nyssa. "You must be Talia." Oliver said as he continued doing sit-ups while waiting for her answer.

Talia walked into the room, in a long, slow and precise walk. "Nyssa did not mention how handsome you are."

Oliver forced his face not to show any reaction. "Why are you here?"

Talia stopped. She cocked her head and looked at Oliver, raising an eyebrow. "Straight to the point. Hmm, again, similar to my Beloved."

"Well?"

"My father wishes to tell you he will be joining you at your workout today, but he will be late. I am to accompany you to the exercise area today." Oliver rose, grabbing the towel on the sofa near him, and wiped his face. Talia's eyes slowly looked down and then up Oliver's shirtless form, especially taking in the sculpted chest. Her lips curved up in a little smile.

Oliver chose not to respond to the rudeness. "Let's go, then. We would not want to make your father angry with me not showing up on time."

Talia nodded, opening the door and gestured for Oliver to precede her out the door. Oliver walked past her, willing his body not to recoil from her close proximity. He felt her eyes on his backside as he took the lead down the hallway. Talia joined him after a few feet and walked beside him, in silence, until they had entered the gymnasium.

Looking around, Oliver failed to see any of the men who had been taking turns being his sparring partner. He turned around and observed Talia had two swords in her hands. She threw one at Oliver, which he caught handily.

"I am to be your sparring partner today. Swords are my weapon of choice."

She came at him, and he was able to deflect her strike without difficulty. Swords flying, Oliver was able to keep up with her strike after strike until he didn't. Suddenly she had twirled, catching his legs from under him, and he was on the ground on his back, her sword at his neck.

"Well done, Mr. Queen, but not quite good enough." However, those words were barely out of her mouth before she was suddenly on her back, with Oliver flipping her over despite the sword. He pinned her sword hand onto the mat.

"You were saying?" Oliver asked, with a small smile on his lips.

"Enough!" Ra's deep voice echoed throughout the exercise room. Looking down at her, Oliver caught a look passing over Talia's face to which he could not attach a meaning. Talia then quickly scooted out from under Oliver and jumped to her feet.

"Daughter, I warned you to stay away from Mr. Queen. I do not want to relive the drama we had over the Detective."

Oliver wondered if or when he would find out who this mysterious "Detective" was, and if he was the same one as the "beloved" she had mentioned. He observed the faint blush on Talia's cheeks as she rushed out of the room without even a glance at him.

"Before you ask, we will not discuss this Detective, Mr. Queen. I also want you to stay away from both my daughters."

"It wasn't my idea to be around either one of them." Oliver could not fully contain the sarcasm.

A rare smile crossed Ra's face. "I know that, Mr. Queen. However, I am warning you now to stay away from them in the future." With a nod of his head, Ra's indicated the discussion closed. "We shall now begin today's exercises."

~~OQ~~FC~~OQ~~FC~~

That evening Oliver sat on his bed, wondering what the events of today meant. Here it had been four days, and he was no closer to any answers than when his "training" first began. Ra's al Ghul was legendary in his attempts to "redo" the world and what he had already accomplished in dealing with the world's economy. He made Waller look like a kindergartener regarding the deviousness of his strategies.

The door opened suddenly and a blur of blonde hair and bright color rushed in and threw itself into Oliver's arms. "Finally!"

Oliver looked up in surprise as two servants again brought in a table and a full supper. After it was set up, the servants left, leaving a relieved Oliver with his Felicity.

Oliver pushed Felicity away from him, holding her at arms' length. "Are you okay? What have you been doing?"

"Yes, I am fine. You look like you got a few more scars."

Oliver gave a little shrug. "What can a person do?" He gave Felicity a smile, and said, "Do we know anything more about why we are here?"

"I have spent three days trying to track down all security weaknesses in the utilities of Starling."

Oliver's eyes widened, and Felicity shrugged. "I don't know, Oliver. It doesn't look good. But what else could I do?"

Oliver rushed to calm her. "It's okay. You did what I told you to do, to play along. No matter what, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Felicity placed a small hand on Oliver's hardened cheek. "I feel the same way. What have you been doing?"

Oliver smiled down at her. "Let's talk over supper. Again, I am sure Ra's is listening, but I have a feeling it is all part of his plan."

They sat down and started eating. Felicity was not hungry, because she felt her head would explode with all the information trying to come together. She forced herself to eat, partly so Oliver would not worry about her. "So, tell me what you have been up to."

"Ra's has been testing me, but I don't know why. I also met Nyssa's sister Talia."

Felicity picked up on the change in tone when Talia was mentioned. "Oh, sounds like an interesting story." She wondered at the twinge of jealousy springing into her mind.

"Another time. I have not gotten any intel about what my role is to be and what his plan is. But I think your info goes the long way in telling us what he is planning."

"And what is that?"

"I think he may be planning on some sort of biochemical warfare on Starling. Perhaps other cities as well. He has attempted to do such a thing in other cities in the past."

Felicity gave up all pretense of eating and put her fork down. "Oh, this is not good at all, Oliver. Not good at all."

"Between the two of us, we will think of something. Has anything else occurred to you during your hacking?"

"No, not really. Only that some of our city resources need major updates with their computers."

Oliver looked pensive, and resumed eating again. Felicity picked up her fork, but only could push the food around on her plate. "I suppose you have not heard anything about Diggle or Roy?"

"No, I have only seen Ra's henchmen in the gym. I tried to get outside for some 'exercise' but could not convince Ra's of the necessity for it."

"I was able to go outside, several times, but only to an inside garden." Her natural enthusiasm took control. "It was so beautiful, Oliver, almost like the National Gardens I saw in Washington once. Flowers, and trees, and even a small waterfall."

Oliver smiled as she went on with further detail. He knew she needed to discuss other topics, as a way to release tension. As the images crossed his mind, Oliver attempted to glean any possible useful information from them. None was apparent on the surface, though. He filed the information for possible future use, and spent the rest of the time enjoying the company of the beautiful woman beside him.

Time was pleasantly spent until the expected knock came on the door. Felicity sighed as Oliver took her hand and gave it a little squeeze as the two servants entered.

"I do apologize, but it is time for Ms. Felicity to return to her room for the evening."

Oliver rose, and extended his hand to assist Felicity in standing up. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Keep up what you are doing. Stay safe, most of all. Please."

Felicity returned his hug. "Please, you too. Don't do anything rash."

Oliver pulled away and smiled down at her. "You just don't worry about that. I will see you soon, ok?"

He watched as she was led out of the room by the servants. Again, the door was closed and locked. Again, he wondered if he should have attempted an escape at that moment, but there were too many unknown variables. As well as the importance of not risking Felicity.

Oliver decided to do some evening calisthenics to wear off the excess energy and worry. He decided to empty his mind and try to get some peace from the simple exercises. After a few exercises, he decided to just let his mind wander as it would.

After successfully worked off enough worry, he took a shower and got ready for bed. Even though it was a little earlier than he would normally retire, Oliver decided to try to get some more sleep. Perhaps his unconscious mind would help him get the answers he was seeking, to find a way to get Felicity and him out of Nanda Parbat.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Hope you are enjoying this. Please let me know what you think! Did you like the special guest star I included? **


	3. Chapter 3: Unveiling the Plot

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not; I'm only borrowing them for a while. I just own any original ideas found in this.

**AN: Just wanted to thank you for all the favs, reviews, and follows. You guys are the greatest! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Things are beginning to get interesting.**

Felicity followed the guards back to her room and sat on her bed as she heard the door being locked behind her. She gave a huge sigh, grabbed her pillow, and buried her face in it. Yelling into the pillow, she allowed it to muffle her despair as she let out all the helplessness she was feeling. The thought of Oliver being forced to do something he didn't want to do because of her just gnawed at her.

She reviewed in her mind all she knew with what Oliver shared with her. The fact that Nyssa had a sister, who might be interested in Oliver, was interesting and could be useful. She momentarily played with the idea of suggesting Oliver try to seduce Talia into helping them escape, but she quickly discarded the idea. Somehow she couldn't imagine Oliver agreeing to such a thing. Felicity ignored the little voice inside her head questioning the real reason she discarded the idea.

And the idea of Ra's having some sort of biochemical warfare to use on Starling? Felicity gave herself a face palm for not demanding Oliver to tell her all he knew about Ra's. Clearly he knew more than he had told her, because of his remark about Ra's doing "such a thing in other cities in the past." How was she supposed to help figure out how to get out of here if he didn't share all the information with her? Could it have something to do with the island? Most everything did with Oliver. Felicity rolled her eyes in frustration.

She paced around the room. Being here for almost a week without TV or her computer in the evenings was getting to her. The first night she had wanted to write down her thoughts, but couldn't find any writing utensils in the room. Really, Ra's? Not even paper, pen?

Not knowing what else to do, Felicity began to do some calisthenics. _Who knows, if we are here long enough I may develop my abs after all._ It provided some comfort in doing the simple tasks and emptying out her mind of all her worries. For a little while, at least.

Roy and Diggle flashed into her mind. Ra's would surely have told them if they were captured, wouldn't he? Perhaps even bragged about it. Felicity shook her head. An image of a mustache-twirling villain bragging to his victims floated into her mind, and she shook herself for being so off-topic. Ra's didn't seem to be the type of villain to do such a thing. Getting back on task, Felicity wondered what she could do.

Try as she might, she hadn't been able to come up with an idea as to how to explore the mansion. Every morning she was escorted to a room of computers by guards, and they always took the same way. She had noticed the first morning two guards would remain at her doorway as several more guards escorted her to the computer room. Oliver's room was down another passageway, far enough away from her to be an obstruction in any escape plan they might come up with. When she attempted to dawdle to look down the various hallways on their way, one of the guards would take her by the arm and hurried her along.

After the first several days of uncovering the security breaches of Starling City, she was then informed to do so with the cities of Baltimore and Sacramento. Felicity wondered about the particular choosing of those cities as well. Large enough to be significant, but not the most well-known. She attempted to go as slowly as she dared, but the first several times she tried this Ra's himself reminded her of how Oliver's continued well-being depended upon her "behaving". The third time he felt as though she wasn't working as fast as she could, Ra's took away her joining Oliver for supper that night.

Felicity decided she was done with the exercising for now. Her mind relaxed somewhat, she decided it was time to go to bed. Perhaps, with the additional information Oliver had given her, her unconscious would finally give her some ideas on how they could get out of this mess. She got ready for bed, turned off the light, and rolled over in bed with a sigh. As she had done the previous five nights, exhaustion finally took over and she fell asleep despite the situation.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Oliver was again going through combative moves with one of Ra's men. He turned, and something caught his eye. A group of men were entering the fitness room. His heart sank as he recognized the two men in front. Handcuffed, looking somewhat the worse for wear, were Diggle and Roy. They were led towards Oliver, their heads high, but bruises and cuts were noticeable. The fact they were able to walk on their own was promising, even if their gaits weren't as steady as Oliver would have liked.

Oliver met the group with his own head high. Meeting Ra's eyes, Oliver schooled his features into a blank face. He decided he would not speak first, so he waited for Ra's to speak.

"I am sorry to interrupt your exercises, Mr. Queen, but I believe you would like to know we now have more 'visitors' here."

Diggle met Oliver's gaze and shrugged his shoulders slightly. Roy had his characteristic rebellious gaze on his face, but Oliver could tell he was trying to hide a tinge of fear. Oliver, meeting their eyes, gave a small nod himself.

"I apologize if they have _inconvenienced_ you any, Ra's."

"Oh, not at all, Mr. Queen. I apologize we have not been able to offer you the pleasure of their company before now. It proved to be somewhat difficult to find them before now to extend an invitation."

Looking at the additional guards in the room, and taking in the weakened condition of his comrades, escape at this time wasn't an option. Oliver was suddenly tired of playing any more games.

"Okay, Ra's, what now?" Oliver asked, silently accepting this momentary defeat.

"You see, these two have been very bad. They were able to disrupt some of my plans, but only temporarily. However, they will be kept in your former room until I see fit."

As Roy and Diggle were led out of the room, Oliver interrupted. "Wait! I would like to…_request_…some time with them."

Ra's smiled, as he would at a small child. "Of course, you would, Mr. Queen. However, we cannot allow that, can we?"

Oliver tamped down a flash of anger. He felt so helpless. All he could do was watch Digg and Roy leave with the guards, taking with them any helpful information they might have to offer. At least he knew where they were going to be held. For now. For all the good it did him at the moment.

Ra's nodded to Oliver's current sparring partner, who returned to the exercise mats. "Continue your exercises. I will watch from over here."

Oliver gritted his teeth and closed his eyes for a second. Being ordered around by Ra's was rapidly getting on his nerves. He caught a look of satisfaction crossing Ra's' face and joined the guard on the mat. He began sparring with a renewed sense of purpose, expressing his anger and helplessness in the physical activity.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

After being led to the cell where Oliver had originally been kept, Digg and Roy watched as the guards left after slamming the cell door behind them. Digg and Roy looked around the cell, then looked at each other and sat on the floor.

"Now what?" Roy asked.

"I don't know yet. However, at least we were able to see Oliver," Diggle said. "He looked pretty good, considering."

"Not so happy to see us, though."

"I don't blame him." Digg gave a grim smile.

"So I gather Oliver was held here when he first arrived," Roy said as he was looking around the cell.

"Can't wait to hear that story," Digg smiled. He looked at the manacles and chain at the far end of the cell. "I guess we should consider ourselves lucky we're not chained to the wall."

Holding up his cuffed wrists, Roy said, "For what it's worth, I'm not sure we are any better off only being cuffed."

Sighing, Diggle agreed. "At least we were able to 'inconvenience' Ra's before we ended up here."

"For all the good it did. I am sure they will easily get more explosives to replace the ones we blew up."

"It must have caused him some delay. He was irritated, I could tell." Diggle felt a little sense of satisfaction for causing Ra's any sort of irritation.

"I wonder if explosives is part of the plan involving Oliver, or is there other things going on?" Roy asked.

"Someone like Ra's probably has more than one thing going on at a time."

"I wonder how Felicity is holding up without her computers. I'm sure she hasn't been able to be near one," Roy said with a grin. Felicity without computers wasn't often a pretty sight.

Diggle gave an anguished sigh. "I just hope she's doing okay. I wonder what has been going on. It gnaws at me how pleased Ra's was at not 'allowing' us at least a minute to compare notes." He ran a hand through his short cropped hair. "She has to be okay, otherwise Oliver would've found some way of letting us know. So at least we have that."

Roy nodded in agreement. They both had been worried about the blonde since she had been captured, but had avoided discussing the issue. He hoped Diggle was correct in his assumption she was okay. It did make sense.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Ra's watched Oliver work out with one of the men for an additional hour. He then got up and walked over to the pair. "You can go now," he said, dismissing the man.

Ra's indicated two chairs over at the end of the working area. Oliver followed him and sat down. Ra's gave Oliver a searching look before speaking.

"I think it is time for us to have a talk."

"Oh, now that you have three hostages ensuring my cooperation you want to talk?"

"I certainly would not want to put it so crudely, but…yes. I am glad you understand the situation."

"Are you finally going to tell me what it is you want me to do? And what Felicity is working on?"

"I have decided to begin the renewal of the earth in North America, this time, starting with Starling City, with branches on each coast." Ra's noted the lack of reaction in the younger man's face. "It appears you have already figured this much out. I thought you would."

"If I recall you have already attempted something like this in the past."

"This time I have a better plan. And Ms. Smoak." Ra's waited expectantly for Oliver's reaction.

Dread shivered down his spine. Perhaps he had been wrong in thinking he was the lynchpin in Ra's plan. Perhaps Felicity is in the most danger.

A particularly evil smile crossed Ra's' face. "However, you should not feel left out, Mr. Queen. I do have plans for you as well."

"Are you going to tell me now or do I get to guess?"

"Well, now that we have Mr. Diggle and Mr. Harper here, we can proceed. You three will be responsible for bringing the beginning of new life to Starling, Baltimore and Sacramento."

Oliver didn't like the sound of that. "What exactly do you mean?"

"You see, you three will come up with a plan to get the virus into the waterworks of those three cities. If you do not, then the life of one Felicity Smoak will be forfeit."

Oliver closed his eyes and gripped his hand into a fist. He opened them and said, "I thought you said you won't harm her if I did what you wanted. Haven't I done so?"

"Oh yes, but you are not yet done. Not until you carry out this plan for me." Ra's looked at Oliver, almost as if he was daring the young man to argue with him. Oliver met his eyes with deadly resolve.

"When do we do this?"

"Ms. Smoak is almost done with collecting the data we need. Once she is finished, you will plan with your team how you will accomplish this. Then, when the mission is successful, you and your team will be free to go."

"Go? Go where? After you have destroyed _our_ home, our city? Heck, our country?"

Ra's met Oliver's anger with a bland expression on his face. "Yes, you do bring up a good point." He shrugged his massive shoulders. "However, it will no longer be my concern." Rising, he nodded in the direction of the door, and two guards walked over to them. "Please escort Mr. Queen to his room. He is finished with the exercises, for now."

Oliver rose, not breaking eye contact with his greatest enemy, and with great restraint turned and followed the guards back to his room.

**AN: How evil can Ra's be? How will Team Arrow get out of this? Sorry, but we will have to wait and see! Hope you will leave me a review. Much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not. I just own any original ideas found in this.

Previously:

_Ra's met Oliver's anger with a bland expression on his face. "Yes, you do bring up a good point." He shrugged his massive shoulders. "However, it will no longer be my concern." Rising, he nodded in the direction of the door, and two guards walked over to them. "Please escort Mr. Queen to his room. He is finished with the exercises, for now."_

_Oliver rose, not breaking eye contact with his greatest enemy, and with great restraint turned and followed the guards back to his room_.

Oliver held in his anger until he reached his room. Without looking at his guards, he entered the room and shut the door. He turned and punched the wall beside the door. Biting back a cry of pain, Oliver shook his hand and swore at himself. _I know better than to do that. Why did I do it? It was stupid. _He flexed his hand and his fingers several times, clenching and opening his fist. _Range of motion good, no increased pain. Good, at least I didn't break anything. Luckily._

All things considered, this situation was indeed worse than anything he ever faced with Amanda. Who would've thought he would live to say that? Oliver rolled his eyes, and began to pace in the room. He then decided pacing wouldn't cut it, so he decided to do some isometric exercises. It was a good idea, after all, since he hadn't been allowed much of a cool-off after the exercises.

After twenty minutes, he decided he needed to take a shower. Once he came out of the bathroom in a robe, he found a guard at attention next to the closed door of his room. "I apologize, Mr. Queen, but Master Al Ghul requests your presence for supper this evening."

Oliver nodded his agreement, and watched the guard leave. He quickly dressed again in the simple blue jeans and top he had found in the dresser the first day he was in the room. After collecting his thoughts once again, he knocked on the door and forced himself to remain calm as the lock was turned and the door opened. He then followed the guard to the dining room.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Felicity had been notified she was to eat supper with Ra's tonight. Most evenings, she had eaten supper from a tray in her room. Which, without a TV, was mostly boring. So boring she wasn't nervous about the upcoming meal with the big, scary criminal holding her and her _partner_ prisoner for some, nefarious scheme they could only guess at.

She was led down some hallways she hadn't been down before, but as always, the two guards with her managed to hide most of the details of the building from her as they walked by. _It's becoming monotonous, not being able to see anything around here._

The dining room they walked into was even grander than the one in the Queen mansion. Rich wooden paneling covered the walls, a long mahogany table with overly stuffed chairs, in the style of Kingstown Pembroke with the big scary Ra's sitting at the head of the table.

"Good evening, Ms. Smoak. How are you?" The melodious voice of the man in front of her asked.

Why did the man still make her feel scared all the way down to her toes? "Okay, I guess," she attempted to say in an even tone and a smile. Which was more of a grimace, but perhaps he didn't notice.

"While we wait for Mr. Queen to arrive, I wanted to spend this time updating you on what he and I discussed this afternoon."

_Finally, I get to know something,_ crossedFelicity's mind.

"Because of the excellent work you have done, we have all the data we need to begin my plan for the renewal of the earth in North America."

Recalling what Oliver had told her, Felicity felt her stomach drop. Forcing herself, she asked, "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means, with your team's help, we will introduce my supervirus into the water supplies of three major cities, causing epidemics and mass deaths. Thus bringing new birth to this tired old Earth."

_Oh my God, Starling City, Baltimore, and Sacramento. The cities I helped him hack into. Oliver was right. _Biting her lip, she prevented the question she had wanted to ask: how could the death of millions bring about renewal? She kept her attention on the despicable man in front of her as he continued.

"And if you and Mr. Queen do not come up with a plan to get the virus into the waterworks of those three cities, then your life will be forfeit."

_What? I didn't quite expect that, I guess. _Felicity laughed. Ra's looked at her in puzzlement. "I must say, I did not expect you to react in such a way."

"It's just so cliché. Can't you think of something more original?" Felicity, her blue eyes widened, covered her mouth with her hand in alarm. "Did I just say that? I did, didn't I? Why would I say that to you? Three, two one…"

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Oliver followed the guards to the dining room where he and Ra's had shared their previous meals. To his pleasant surprise, Felicity was sitting at the table with Ra's. She gave him a nervous smile as he slid into the spot across the table from her. He gave her a wink, then turned his attention to Ra's, who was sitting at the head of the table.

"I am pleased you could join us, Mr. Queen. Ms. Smoak and I were having a most pleasant conversation." Ra's nodded across the room, resulting with waiters bringing in plates of food, which were placed in front of them. Felicity noted the superbly prepared veal, little potatoes, and green beans arranged artistically on the plates, with a side salad provided already at their place settings.

After the waiters left, Oliver smiled grimly and exchanged glances with Felicity. She gave a little smile and nodded her head slightly, indicating she was alright. However, he could tell she was flustered. He wondered what word babble she had completed before he had arrived. Considering his reply, Oliver asked Ra's in falsely casual tone, "May I ask what you were talking about?"

"I started to update her on your mission. Tomorrow, you and your colleagues will begin planning it. I trust you and Ms. Smoak will spend the rest of the evening coming up with possible ideas to bring to the table tomorrow." When Oliver was about to say something, Ra's continued. "I am sorry. I meant, after supper, you and Ms. Smoak will return to your _separate_ rooms and begin to come up with possible ideas. You will then have the opportunity tomorrow to brainstorm with the rest of your team the best plans to carry out your mission."

"Wait, you said colleagues. Plural. Does that mean…?" Felicity asked, breathlessly waiting for the reply. She wasn't sure what she hoped the answer was.

"Yes, Mr. Diggle and Mr. Harper are here." Ra's raised his fork and took a bite of veal.

Felicity shot a scared look at Oliver. Oliver hurriedly said, "They are okay. A little worse for wear, but they were able to walk to my old cell on their own."

"What? Oh. In the basement? Why is that?" She shot a glance at Ra's.

"Because they disrupted some of Ra's plans. Which I don't know the details of." Oliver looked pointedly at Ra's and calmly took a bite of potato.

Felicity was able to swallow a wisecracker reply, but she had to cough in order to do it. Reaching for her water glass, Felicity wished she could have wine. _And a battle cruiser. So we could get out of here._

Clearing his throat, Oliver forced himself to sound nonchalant. "Can you tell us any more about our mission?"

Ra's gave Oliver a searching look. "You really do not need any more information at this time. You will get everything tomorrow."

Oliver couldn't help himself; he rolled his eyes. Looking up, he found Felicity glaring at him. He gave a little shrug and returned his attention to his plate for several minutes. "So have you told Felicity what our 'incentive' is supposed to be?"

Felicity shot Oliver a look, fear in her eyes. Oliver sighed, knowing the answer. He gave Felicity a little smile, sheepishness in his eyes. _I bet she's wishing she could tell me to behave._

"Yes, she has been informed her life is to be forfeited if you men fail at your mission." Ra's sounded like he was ordering pizza, not the possible death of a young woman. Oliver wondered about how he could sound so casual. But then again, the man was supposedly over 600 years old and responsible for thousands of deaths. He looked across the table at Felicity, to see her reaction.

"Oliver, don't worry. I mean, everything is going to be fine. Right? I mean…" Felicity's usual word babble failed her, and she looked at Oliver helplessly.

Oliver wasn't sure whether she was trying to distract herself or make him feel better. He smiled and gave her a small nod. Trying to come up with another item of discussion, he stated, "My compliments to your chef, Ra's. The veal is excellent."

"Yes, I must say I have been pleased with my kitchen staff while here."

"Otherwise they would lose their heads?" Felicity found herself asking. She clapped her hand over her mouth again. Shaking her head, she mumbled, "Why, oh why must I say such things?"

Ra's looked at Oliver. "She really is something, is she not? She must always keep things interesting for you, doesn't she?"

Felicity looked at Oliver just in time to catch an indescribable look cross Oliver's face. He then said, "Yes, she certainly does," catching her eyes.

Hoping she would redeem herself, Felicity said, "Yes, the food is delicious. I usually don't eat veal, because of all the controversy…" She looked at Oliver. "I'm just not going to say anything more."

Ra's reached out and patted Felicity's hand. "It is perfectly all right, Ms. Smoak. My daughter Nyssa did warn me of your…shall we say, interesting, way of communicating. She is correct. It can be charming."

Felicity kept her face from reacting to the touch of his hand, or the shiver down her back. "Speaking of Nyssa, is she here? It would be nice to see her again." _I actually was able to say that without choking?_

"No, she is currently on another assignment. However, you may meet my other daughter Talia. Mr. Queen already has."

Felicity bit her lip, so she wouldn't start another babble. She really didn't know what she wanted to say about yet another mad assassin running around. Realizing she still had food on her plate, Felicity returned her attention back to eating.

Several minutes passed with nothing but the clink of silverware as the three ate. Oliver wondered if it was going to be a battle of wills as to who would break the silence. After several more minutes, Oliver decided to change the subject. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss, Ra's?"

"No, but I would certainly think you and Felicity have a lot to catch up on. Feel free to discuss whatever you want."

Felicity suddenly became even more uncomfortable. How could Ra's think Oliver and she would ever talk freely in front of him? She looked over at Oliver, who shrugged and took another bite of food. Felicity usually wasn't tongue-tied, but at this time she was. Of course there were a million things she wanted to ask Oliver. However, nothing she wanted to ask in front of the big scary villain.

After several more minutes, Ra's took one last bite, put down his fork, and rose from his chair. "I am finished with my meal. I am going to retire now, for I have some business to check on." Ra's pointedly looked at Oliver's and Felicity's plates, not quite empty. "I see neither of you is finished. I suppose I will allow you to finish your meal. I apologize I cannot stay." He left, followed by two of the guards. Four guards remained, who were standing strategically around the room.

"I wonder how long we can stay here." Felicity asked as she started to finish her supper.

"Ra's didn't put a time limit on it. So, did he tell you he expects Roy, Digg, and me to actually participate in the contamination of three cities' water supplies with a megavirus?"

"No, he didn't! I don't think I like that. And how are we to plan for something like this anyway?" Felicity snuck a glance at some of the guards standing around. "What _can_ we discuss right now with all sorts of ears around?" she said, in an attempted stage whisper. Of course, for Felicity, her stage whisper was only slightly softer than her normal voice.

Oliver hid a smile. "Not much." He also looked at some of the guards. "You still doing okay? Not irritating Ra's too much?"

"Well, as much as I could. I did try to slow down on my results, but he saw through it right away. So he didn't 'allow' us to eat together the night he found out."

Oliver didn't like the sound of that. "I told you to be careful and not try anything."

"Don't get all 'grr' on me, okay? I had to try something; I'm going bonkers here."

"I know," Oliver sighed. "Me too. Let's see how tomorrow goes."

Felicity looked at her plate. Her appetite had been so-so since this had all began. She pushed some of it around her plate, wishing she was at home with her mint chocolate chip ice cream and Dr. Who.

"I wish I could get you some ice cream," Oliver said with a smile.

"My hero," she smiled at him.

"We'll get out of this somehow," Oliver said softly.

"With our country intact?" Felicity tried to not have her voice tremble at the thought of everyone they knew dying, but wasn't successful.

"Yes," Oliver answered with as much confidence as he could. For her sake.

Felicity let herself settle into the comforting sound of that one word said in Oliver's Arrow voice. The voice which always brought her confidence.

One of the guards approached Oliver. "I apologize, Mr. Queen, but Ra's suggests you and Ms. Smoak retire to your rooms at this time. You both have a very busy morning tomorrow."

Oliver nodded. "Have a good night, Felicity. We'll talk more tomorrow, then." He winked at her and got up from his chair.

Felicity sighed. Getting up from her chair, she watched as Oliver was led out the door first by two of the guards, and another guard gestured to her to go next.

**AN: Thank you again for reading. Please let me know what you liked about it. Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this! Thank you for all the favs, reviews, and follows. **


	5. Chapter 5: Helping the Enemy

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I just own any original ideas found in this.

**AN: Are we excited about seeing the new Arrow episode, finally?! Here is my next chapter. Hope you are enjoying this AU. Thank you again for all the reviews, favs and follows. **

Oliver rose at the same time he had been all week, doing the same routine, including calisthenics, showered and got changed. He was barely finished when there was a knock on the door.

Diggle and Roy walked in, followed by two guards, who took their place beside the door. A servant walked in, pushing a cart full of breakfast food. He placed it by the coffee table, nodded at Oliver, and turned to leave. The two guards followed, and the door closed and lock turned.

Oliver walked over to Diggle. "Hey, Man, great to see you," and gave him a hug. He then approached Roy and also gave him a hug. "You too."

Roy, needing to break the tension, said, "Do you mind, let's eat. We didn't get any supper last night."

The three men loaded up their plates and sat down to enjoy the feast of scrambled eggs, waffles, bacon, sausage, toast, and pastries. "One thing you gotta say about the man, he sure sets a good table." Diggle said with a smirk.

"Sorry your accommodations haven't exactly been up to par," Oliver said.

"Speaking of which, that is one story you can tell us about when we get out of here, the first days in the dungeon." Diggle said with a smile.

"It's not all that exciting a story. But the thing is, we better get going on the topic at hand. What are we going to do about Ra's?" Oliver asked.

"Hey, that's right. Ra's didn't tell us anything. He said you would get us up to date. So what's up?"

Oliver sighed. "It seems that Ra's wants to destroy the country with biological warfare. We three are going to help distribute a megavirus into the water supply. Felicity has been researching the security flaws of the water systems of three chosen cities. Sacramento, Baltimore…and Starling City."

"What?" both Diggle and Roy exclaimed.

"And if we fail to do this, Felicity's….life is…in Ra's own words, forfeit."

Diggle and Roy didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess," Oliver said with his bland expression on his face.

"Oliver, for the millionth time, quit it. We are a team, we know the risks, and nothing, I repeat nothing, will happen to Felicity. You hear me, Oliver?" Diggle asked the younger man in his sternest voice.

"Yeah, I know." At a look from Diggle, he said, "Really, I know. However, we need to talk about other things now. We have to figure out how to go along with Ra's but only so far." Oliver punched his fist into his hand. "To plan the break-ins. Maybe even how to stop it if we get to the carrying out phase."

"Oliver, we can't let Ra's get that far. There's no way we can leave Nanda Parbat. If we do, there's no way we can stop his plans, not if we're separated."

Oliver paced up and down the room, frantically combing his hands through his hair. "I know, Digg, I know. But he threatened Felicity. What else can we do?"

Roy said, "We can't even make weapons like we did in Corto Maltese."

Oliver looked at Roy and shrugged. "Don't I know it. Ra's hasn't given me one _millimeter, _much less an inch. And Felicity hasn't been able to divert from his plans one inch either."

A knock on the door preceded Felicity entering the room. One of the guards following her said, "Master al Ghul wishes to inform you that you have two hours to work on your assignment."

Oliver stood up. "Two hours? What kind of time allowance is that?"

The guard straightened himself up unconsciously to compete with Oliver's threatening pose. "I don't know. He states it's only a starting point, and he will reevaluate everything at that point." He then turned around and left.

Felicity gave Diggle and Roy hugs. "Boy am I sure happy to see you two. I've been so worried about you I couldn't stand it."

"Same here, Blondie, same here." Roy said with a smile.

"So, any ideas what we can do, to get out of here?" Felicity said, taking a seat on the couch.

The three men exchanged glances. "Come on, guys, don't choke now. We have to figure this out. And we will, I have faith. Go Team!" she said, adding a fist bump and a trembling smile.

Felicity gestured to a file folder she was holding. "Ra's said he didn't give you anything. Everything we need is in here." She leaned over and handed the folder and a pen to Oliver, who started reviewing the information he found in there.

"Blondie, there is food here, have some breakfast," Roy said.

Felicity got up and got herself a plate and a tall cup of coffee. "I miss my lattes," she said as she sat down. "Luckily, this coffee is at least passable."

"Guys, I suppose we better get down to it," Oliver said, with his usual 'get down to business' look. "This is what's in the folder." He proceeded to outline the basic information in the folder, and then moved on to each facility and they brainstormed ideas for each one.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Two hours later, a knock on the door preceded the entrance of two guards, who then took position on either side of the door as Ra's entered the room. Ra's looked at the four Arrow members and sat down in the chair Oliver had vacated when the door opened.

"So, Mr. Queen, what has your team developed so far?"

Oliver looked at the man across from him, trying to gauge whether he had listened in on their conversation. Per usual, there was no clues of any kind from Ra's expression. Oliver handed Ra's the folder and the plans. Ra's gave Oliver a look, and Oliver handed him the pen as well. Ra's opened up the folder and read the plans with a blank expression on his face.

After five minutes of his shuffling papers, and reading all the plans, Ra's stated, "You have an impressive team here, Mr. Queen."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I do apologize you have to work under duress, but this is fine work. Very fine work indeed. This will help my cause extensively. This, and of course Ms. Smoak's contributions," he added, giving Felicity a small smile, which caused a chill down her back.

"What's next?" Oliver asked, wondering if he'd be given a straight answer.

"I'm glad you asked. I have changed my mind. I don't believe I could trust you three out there in the field to carry out the mission, even with the superb motivation of Ms. Smoak's life. So I have decided I will use my men exclusively."

Oliver schooled his features and tamped down the flare of annoyance shooting up into his throat. Diggle and Roy exchanged glances, and Felicity looked at all three men, wondering what to think.

"I have a feeling this doesn't conclude our 'obligation'," Oliver said.

Ra's shrugged. "What can I say? It fulfills Mr. Harper's and Mr. Diggle's obligations."

Felicity said without thinking, "I don't like the sound of that. You don't mean…"

"No, Ms. Smoak, I do not mean to kill them. Unless they get in my way again. Of course, they will be my guests, as will you, until the mission is completed."

Felicity was busily processing the information when she suddenly sat up with a gasp. She swallowed, and slowly asked, "But you didn't mention Oliver…"

Roy and Diggle exchanged glances. They weren't sure how to take this direction the discussion had taken. Diggle looked at Oliver, who had his characteristic inscrutable expression on his face.

Oliver couldn't get over the amount of games that Ra's was playing with him. More than Slade ever did. Actually, Ra's made both Slade and Amanda look like amateurs in the field of psychological warfare. He seriously doubted Ra's had changed his mind about including Team Arrow on the actual carrying out of the "missions". Something else was involved. Steeling himself, he made the effort to ask, "What do you have in mind for me, Ra's?"

"Over the past week, I have been extremely impressed with your combat skills, and I now see your strategic skills as well. As you know, I only have two daughters. I don't have any sons to be my heir."

"In this day and age you dare say something so misogynic?" Felicity asked.

Oliver gave a little laugh and smiled at Felicity. She looked in alarm at Oliver and shrunk a little bit into the couch cushions.

"As I was saying," Ra's looked at Felicity, "I need an heir. The one I originally had planned on did not work out. Then Nyssa told me about you, and I thought, perhaps you would work."

Oliver took a breath. _Don't irritate the madman, _Oliver warned himself. He cleared his throat. "I really wasn't planning on leaving Starling."

"Oh, you forget, Mr. Queen. We are going to take care of the city for you. You will then have nothing holding you back from joining me and my cause here."

"Except for one _little_ detail you seem to have overlooked. I don't _want_ to be part of your cause."

Ra's casually let his gaze roam over Oliver's three companions, resting on Felicity a few seconds more. He then turned to Oliver and said, "Oh, I think you will be changing your mind."

Rising to his feet, Ra's said, "I think we have accomplished quite a bit today. Unfortunately, it is time for your friends to take their leave. Ms. Smoak has more computer…work to do for me, and Mr. Harper and Mr. Diggle…" Ra's looked contemplative. He shrugged, and said to one of the guards, "Bring them to the Turquoise Suite. As long as they behave, we don't need to keep them down in the dungeon at this time."

Ra's watched as Diggle and Roy left, after exchanging fist pumps with Oliver and smiles with Felicity, followed by two guards. Ra's looked at Felicity then, and she jumped. "Oh, I suppose I have to leave too?" She went over to Oliver and gave him a hug. "Just keep behaving. It'll be okay." She whispered in his ear. Oliver returned her hug without comment. He watched as she walked out the door, followed by one of the other guards.

"Now, I would imagine, you feel the need for some exercise, especially after all the 'planning' you have done this morning, so Marcus will bring you to the exercise room and spar with you there."

Oliver looked at Ra's silently, grabbed a towel and followed the guard out the door. He knew he was grateful he was going to have the opportunity to wear off some of his stress brought on by the newest information Ra's had shared. However, he wasn't going to give Ra's the satisfaction of acknowledging that.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Diggle and Roy were led to a suite with two bedrooms and a small living area. The drapes were a light blue color with the luxurious, thick carpet a darker blue. Roy jumped onto the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. Diggle gave the younger man a disapproving look.

"So, this sure beats a medieval dungeon, doesn't it?"

"Really, Roy? Were you raised in a barnyard?" Diggle walked past him, knocked his legs off the table as he passed by, and sat on the other end of the couch.

"No, place even worse. The Glades." Roy looked around the room. "No TV. Boy, if Felicity has been living without both no TV and a computer, I'm surprised she hasn't popped an artery yet."

Diggle shook his head, but chose to ignore the statement.

"Do you think Ra's was serious about what he said about Oliver? I don't really see Oliver as heir to the Demon."

"Wait a minute. Doesn't Nyssa call herself Heir to the Demon? Does she know she is being replaced?"

"Ooh, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near the area when she finds out."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. It does feed the muse.**


	6. Chapter 6: More secrets and Nyssa return

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I just own any original ideas found in this.

**AN: I apologize for taking so long in getting this out. The muse wouldn't cooperate, and then is now getting a little crazy. The story now is going a different way than I expected. Perhaps we need a little humor for what the show is currently putting us through. Oh, any Batman fans? Got another little Easter egg for you (at least I think that's what it would be considered) Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I have to give guest Sumana a shout-out. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy this next chapter. I apologize it took so long. **

Felicity spent the afternoon researching security flaws in other major cities in the U.S. Of course, she had been working at only one-third of her speed all along, and counted herself as lucky Ra's hadn't figured it out yet.

She considered herself lucky she didn't have to work at top capacity, because she was totally distracted by the incident at the end of their "work session". How could Ra's believe Oliver would agree to become head of the League of Assassins? It was totally ridiculous. Even with the threat against Team Arrow, Oliver…he…he wouldn't possibly agree…would he? Her thinking stalled. She knew in her heart, if it came down to their lives or his, that stubborn man would agree to almost anything to save someone else.

At least Roy and Digg weren't in the dungeon any more. One less obstacle to escape, though a small one. Felicity wondered if Oliver had developed any ideas about escape at all. Perhaps she should've suggested the seduction idea to him, in case the opportunity did present itself. It bothered her she couldn't think of anything else. Because they should have more options, she quickly thought. Not because she was jealous and she hated the thought of Oliver flirting with yet another woman. No, not that.

Felicity looked up and noticed the guard at the door watching her. She mentally shook herself and got back to looking at the screen with increased intensity. Perhaps if she concentrated on the work, her mind would come up with an escape plan, despite herself. At least it would help her not think about Oliver trying to seduce another woman.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Meanwhile, in the gym, Oliver gave Marcus a nosebleed during their workout. He never intended to draw blood, but his mind wandered into what Ra's had said, and he lost control. Which hardly ever happened, not since Hong Kong. It wasn't like him to lose such control.

"You appear more tense than usual, Oliver, and that's saying something," a familiar voice rang out.

Turning, Oliver watched as Nyssa approached them. The way she was smiling at Oliver left no doubt she had observed the entire sequence of events with Marcus. When she had reached them, Nyssa nodded to Marcus, who mumbled, "Thank you, Mistress," and left.

"Welcome home, Nyssa. Heard you were on assignment," Oliver said as he reached for his towel and wiped his sweaty face.

"Yes, my father tried to keep me away. Now I know why. He knew I wouldn't be happy with your involvement in whatever his latest plans are."

"Oh, there's dissension in the ranks? Perhaps that's why he wants me to be his Heir." Oliver watched Nyssa's face, to gauge her reaction. What he saw didn't disappoint. Her face did turn a slight shade of red. _So she didn't know this._

Nyssa thought Oliver was due for some comeuppance as well. "You may not know this, but you aren't the first man my father has considered for that title."

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "What do I care? I don't even want the job."

"If I remember correctly, from what Sara told me about your past, you haven't always gotten along with Bruce Wayne." Nyssa gave him a smug smile.

"That airhead? What does he have to do with anything?" Oliver was puzzled with the seemingly random change of subject. He picked up a water bottle and took several large swallows of the lukewarm liquid.

Nyssa considered the question. _I guess Mr. Queen doesn't know everything, does he?_ Nyssa smiled a small satisfied smile."Hmm. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do."

Oliver wondered what she was talking about. What would Bruce Wayne have to do with Ra's and the League of Assassins? When he first began his mission upon his return to Starling, Oliver had heard rumblings about a masked vigilante in Gotham City as well, who had been around for four years prior to Oliver's return to Starling City. Could it be…? Suddenly he had a niggling memory of hearing about some scuffle a few years ago between the masked man of Gotham and…a group of assassins…

"There's the famous Arrow brain working. Guess you never knew the Batman's secret identity?" Oliver looked up to see Nyssa's eyes looking at him speculatively.

Oliver attempted to shrug off his hurt pride. "Forget about it. What does Wayne have to do with me being here, even if he is Batman?"

"He was my father's first choice to be his heir. However, Wayne caused so much trouble Father decided to forget about it. I had hoped he wouldn't consider anyone else, but unfortunately it appears you made such an impression on Father, he must have changed his mind." Betraying her feelings, she took a water bottle and threw it across the room. "I can't believe in this day and age, my father still insists on holding onto his primitive ideas regarding procession."

Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked at Nyssa. He hadn't seen her display such anger before. "So may I assume you're against the idea of me being in charge of the League?"

Nyssa fixed a look of frustration upon him. "Really, Oliver Queen? You think, you really think _you_ could be in charge of the League of Assassins?"

Oliver smiled his playboy smile. "Why not?" His smile suddenly vanished. He really should take advantage of the opportunity to discuss his current situation instead of teasing Nyssa. "Seriously, Nyssa, how can we prevent this?"

Nyssa looked around, making sure she didn't see anyone, even though she knew her father had microphones everywhere. She bit her lip while considering her options. Leaning over, she whispered in his ear, "Let me think about it."

Oliver's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that answer. Questioning her with a look, Oliver was relieved to see her nod her head slightly. "I better report to my father. Mr. Queen, I hope I will see you again."

Oliver watched her walk away, her body in a rigidly regal pose. Not sure whether it was worth the effort, he appreciated her attempt to throw Ra's off, if he was indeed watching.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Nyssa walked down the corridor, attempting to get her anger under control. How could her father be so stupid, thinking Oliver should be his heir? It amazed her to think a man who had lived over 600 years could be as clueless as to the changing ideas of society. She understood her father held onto tradition. However, in this instance, it was unnecessary. She had already proven, time and again, her prowess in leading great armies, and strategizing ways in which to bring her father's vision into today's society.

Reaching her father's suite, she stopped in front of the door and gave herself a mental shake. She could do this; she could again pretend to agree with her father, until she was able to bring him around to her way of thinking. It wasn't the first time she had done this. It was her idea, after all, to drop the idea of Wayne being his heir. Of course, Bruce not agreeing to it as well also went a long way with her father changing his mind. She had some doubts about Oliver being as successful in changing her father's mind, however.

She knocked on the door and took a step back in preparation for the door to be opened. A guard opened the door and bowed to her before gesturing her into the room. Her father was sitting on his high-backed chair resembling a throne. Nyssa slowly approached him and waited for him to address her.

"Hello, my daughter. I trust your mission was successful."

"Yes, of course, Father." _As if he hasn't already heard the results. _"I see we now have visitors."

"We do. They have been very useful around here. Ms. Smoak is as talented with computers as you said, and Mr. Queen has been invaluable with training some of my soldiers in defending against different fighting styles. They have indeed learned a lot from him."

"You knew I would disapprove, so that is why you sent me out on this mission."

"And what if I did? I am still the leader of this League, and I don't need your approval. Even though you still attempt to influence me."

"Father, you know that's not true. However, I hear you are attempting to make Oliver your heir? I thought you agreed to me as your heir?"

"I have been unsure about your true intentions. Especially with your…recent choices of romantic partners."

Nyssa swallowed a burst of indignation and kept her voice calm. "Why would that make you think I wouldn't want to be in charge of the League? Most people's attitudes have kept up with the times regarding such things."

"Are you so sure? It has been difficult for you to lead because of being a woman. You add your…lifestyle, and I have seen the concerns."

"Father, the only concerns that exist are from you. The soldiers who have served under my authority have not made any complaints."

An interesting theory entered Nyssa's mind at the moment she observed an interesting look cross her father's face. "What are you _really_ up to, Father?"

"I don't know what you mean." Ra's met his daughter's intense gaze with a determined one of his own.

"If I didn't know better I would say you are bored and are just manipulating us for your own amusement."

"Why would I do that? It's not as if Mr. Queen has rebelled against my authority and shown me up? It's not as if you have been a little too independent lately?"

"Oh, Father. So you really don't want Oliver as your heir?"

"Of course not. It is comforting, however, to get your reassurance of your continued intent to take over the League."

Nyssa shook her head. "Father, Father. What do I do with you? I understand your desire to teach Oliver a lesson, however. I think it is strange you are taking such a…nonlethal way this time. That is not your usual approach."

"I thought it was time for a different way."

Nyssa smiled. "Oliver has impressed you."

"Yes, he has. It has been a long time since I have met a man with such a pure heart, full of courage and integrity."

"There are too few such men in this world, I agree," Nyssa said with a tight smile.

"Mr. Queen has held onto his principles despite the obstacles I have thrown him."

"Are you almost done with torturing him then?"

"I haven't decided yet. I also have enjoyed teasing your sister as well."

One of Nyssa's eyebrows raised at the remark. "Oh? Did Talia meet Oliver then?"

Nyssa watched as an uncharacteristically large smile crossed her father's face. "Yes, she has. And she didn't disappoint."

"Meaning….she flirted with him?"

"I am not sure, but she certainly made an impression upon him."

"Well, Father, hate to disappoint you, but Mr. Queen has more than a friendly interest in Ms. Smoak."

Ra's gave his daughter a smile while shaking his head. "It is funny how you think I did not know that. If I hadn't been aware of the attraction between those two before they arrived, I would certainly have ascertained it from his actions while being our guest."

Nyssa relented the point to her father with a slight nod. "I should have figured you would also be aware of his attraction to Ms. Smoak."

"It is why it is particularly amusing to use her to torment him."

"May I also assume you aren't actually planning on sabotaging the earth again?"

Ra's shared a look with Nyssa. He nodded. "The information Ms. Smoak is collecting will indeed be useful, but it won't be used for the purposes Mr. Queen thinks." Ra's leaned back in his chair. "It's certainly not my fault he jumped to that conclusion all on his own."

Nyssa breathed a sigh of relief. "I am happy to hear it, Father. You do remember my previous objections to such a scheme? Your talents are so much more worthy of other pursuits."

"You are so correct, my daughter. You must be tired after your long journey."

"Yes, I believe I will go lie down for a while before supper. But first, what does Talia know about your schemes with Queen and his group?"

"Nothing, as yet. She believes it all to be genuine."

Nyssa gritted her teeth. She again despaired at her father for treating his daughters differently. "So, she is not to know, then?"

"I would rather not. I still don't trust her discretion, especially now that she is attracted to Queen."

"I understand. Anything else before I go?"

"No, that should be all for now."

At her father's nod, Nyssa rose and left the room. She wondered what other plans her father had in mind. Between the centuries of knowledge and his increasing rounds of insanity, Ra's al Ghul wasn't one to be trifled with. He also had a very active imagination, coming up with all sorts of ideas and schemes. Nyssa sighed in frustration and made her way to her room.


	7. Chapter 7: Threats and an Offer

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

**AN: Here is the newest chapter of this little adventure. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks again for all the reviews, favs and follows. It is sooo appreciated!**

After the talk with her father, Nyssa barely reached her room when there was a knock on the door. She had just lowered herself onto the comfortable sofa in her suite when her sister Talia entered her room without waiting for permission to enter.

"Dear Sister, it sounds like you're back from yet another successful mission," Talia said with a smile.

"Yes, it is unfortunate you weren't able to join me. It was a particularly satisfying assassination."

"Thank you for wishing to share the fun with me, but I was able to have my own fun here," Talia joined her sister on the sofa and gave her a most satisfying smile.

"Oh, and what was that?"

"Meeting Father's newest plaything." Talia pulled her legs under her, and settled herself more comfortably.

Nyssa raised an eyebrow at her sister. "You did?"

"Yes, and of course he received the warning to stay away from _both_ of us."

Nyssa laughed. "I can just imagine what Mr. Queen's reaction was to that. I wish I could've seen it."

"Yes, he tends to think highly of himself in regards to matters of the heart, doesn't he?"

"You caught that already, did you? Yes, Oliver has had quite the history with the ladies." Nyssa couldn't help an eye roll, and then a sigh when she thought of her Sara.

Thoughtful, Talia added, "That's right. You do know him from before, don't you?"

"Yes, I've become well acquainted with our Mr. Queen over the past months."

Nyssa watched as the smile disappeared from her sister's face. "Nyssa, do you know why he's here? What Father's endgame is?"

Nyssa remained unconvinced about the need to deceive Talia, but she didn't feel strong enough to contradict her father regarding this. At least, not yet. Reminding herself to proceed with caution, Nyssa continued. "Yes, Father told me. He wants to resurrect his mistaken idea about 'renewing' the world. He also wants Oliver to be his heir."

Her eyes widened, Talia didn't bother to hide her surprise. "You object to that, of course, right?"

"Yes, I object to both ideas. Father has to realize this so-called renewal of the earth won't occur by destroying it. For having such a large amount of knowledge, he is remarkably short-sighted at times."

"And the part about being his heir…" Talia asked timidly.

"Totally ridiculous. Why can't I be his heir? Haven't I proven myself over and over again how skilled I am in all that's required in leading the League?"

"I agree, Sister. But what can we do about all this?"

Nyssa gave her sister a speculative look. "Hmm, why should it be _we_? What's in it for you?" _Maybe this is why Father wants us to maintain the pretense? What does Talia have in mind? Does Father suspect Talia of possible betrayal of some sort?_

Talia smiled at her sister. "I'd rather see you as head of the League instead of some stranger. Even if he is as handsome as Oliver Queen." A reflective look passed over her face. "Speaking of which, I think he's overstayed his welcome."

"What do you mean?" Today was a day full of surprises from her sister, Nyssa thought.

"Why don't we help them leave? They shouldn't be here. He and his friends. More trouble than they're worth."

Nyssa looked at her sister. "What's wrong with you? You never thought such before."

"I…I haven't seen Father much since he's been here. It's just not fair, he spends all his time either with him or the blonde woman."

_Oh…Talia is jealous of Oliver and his band of merry heroes. That's why she wants them out of here. _Nyssa had occasionally been disturbed by her sister's displays of childish behavior. Talia had typically been the favored one, being the youngest. As such, she hadn't always acted her age and that disturbed Nyssa. Occasionally, Nyssa wondered if there were some other issues involved regarding her younger sister. Perhaps an undiagnosed mental disorder. However, whenever she had attempted to discuss her concerns with their father, he would refuse to acknowledge anything was wrong.

"Let me think about it. I'll see what I can come up with."

Talia smiled. "I knew you could help. I better let you rest. Father had told me not to disturb you, but I couldn't wait to see you. I'll talk to you more at supper."

Nyssa watched as Talia left, a bounce in her step, wondering again if she was wrong not doing something about her sister's sanity long before this. She shrugged, and laid down to rest a while.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

After Nyssa left, Oliver suddenly realized he was alone in the gym. Before he could do something, however, two guards entered the gym and stood on either side of the door, followed by Ra's. Oliver wondered if it was in any way possible Ra's hadn't observed his daughter leaving. He doubted it. Sighing internally, Oliver waited for Ra's to make the first move, which he quickly did by gesturing over to the chairs at the end of the gymnasium. Oliver sighed and walked in front of Ra's over to the chairs and sat down. Ra's joined him.

"You've had quite the afternoon, Mr. Queen."

Oliver leaned back in the chair, attempting a nonchalance he didn't feel. "What do you mean?" he asked with a shrug.

"First you drew blood during your sparring, which you never do, and then you talked to my daughter. I told you to stay away from my daughters. Both of them."

"I didn't want to be rude. Nyssa approached me. Besides, we are…acquainted."

"And share the same love interest, it turns out."

"You keep bringing that up. Is there something specific you would like to address about that?"

"No, but how interesting it is you have something in common with my daughter. Just an observation."

"Get over it."

"Why are you so touchy about the subject? Is it because you are ashamed of it in front of Ms. Smoak?"

Oliver swallowed his anger. He wasn't sure why Ra's was particularly driven to get a rise out of him today. "What is it you want to discuss now, Ra's? Like I keep saying, I don't like playing games. I'm especially tired of the games you're trying to play."

"Who says I'm playing any sort of game? Perhaps I'm attempting to show you your deficiencies regarding the controlling of your emotions."

_Oh. Is that so, Ra's? _Oliver watched as a glimmer of a smile flitted across Ra's face. Oliver shook his head slightly and decided not to answer; instead, he waited Ra's out.

After a minute, Ra's said, "Good job, Mr. Queen. You are improving." Ra's gave another little smile and watched for any reaction from Oliver, who just sat back in his chair again.

Oliver only made it another minute of silence and then couldn't stand it any longer. "Ra's, is there a point to this particular conversation, or are you especially keen on needling me today?"

"Patience isn't your long suit, is it, Mr. Queen?"

"I've been told it's an area of improvement for me."

"Yes, I would agree." Ra's looked at Oliver in silence, with an inscrutable look on his face. Oliver decided to wait it out.

"You do have a will of steel, Mr. Queen. I cannot help but admire how you have held onto your principles despite everything I have thrown at you. You have shown tremendous strength, fortitude, power." Ra's gave the young man in front of him a small smile. "Normally, I would kill anyone defying me. But you, Mr. Queen? I do not want to kill you. I want you take my place. I do still want you to become the next Ra's al Ghul."

"Why not Nyssa? She is far more capable than I am, both in fighting and in knowing your traditions. Plus, she wants the job. I do not. As I've told you, numerous times."

"Nyssa? Yes, she is quite a talented woman. But woman she is. She has grown soft, since she met Taer al-Sahfer. She allows her emotions to dictate her behaviors. You, on the other hand, are able to separate them. You do not allow yourself to be swayed by emotions."

"Too many people would debate that statement. Me included. I would say Nyssa is more cold-hearted than I could ever be."

"I don't think so. I know three years ago you had quite a large amount of darkness within you. You have certainly worked hard enough to get rid of it. However, you must know, you must acknowledge, that the darkness is never truly gone. It is only a few steps away. You will not believe how easily the darkness can be harnessed once again. You only need to try."

The words reverberated in his brain, their coldness freezing his soul. _He's wrong. He's so wrong. That can't be true. It won't be true for me. It can't be. _

"You're wrong. I no longer am the killer I once was. I worked very hard to become the person I want to be. Not a killer. Not for anyone." Oliver met Ra's stare headlong. "Not anymore."

"Oh? By becoming Starling City's masked _hero_?" Oliver looked up at the change of tone in Ra's voice, an alarm ringing in his head. "_If_ you return, you will find things quite different from when you left. While you've been gone, Starling City has experienced the _true_ nature of the Arrow." Pause. "And they are not happy with him."

Oliver couldn't breathe. What did Ra's do? Oliver swallowed hard several times and choked out, "What have you done?"

"Since you have been here, Mr. Queen, there have been numerous sightings of a man in green _terrorizing_ the criminal lowlife of Starling. As well as the occasional by-stander getting caught in the cross-fire. Or two. Or…a hundred." Ra's paused. "Or so."

"You didn't…you couldn't have harmed innocent by-standers…"

"I am afraid that changing the world comes with a price. For me to continue the work I have started, I need a man like you to ensure my vision continuing into the next century." Taking in Oliver's reaction, Ra's then continued. "I don't need him wasting his time, talent and efforts in only saving a city when there is an entire world to save."

"By killing and terrorism? I don't think so."

"You continue to hold the ill-gotten belief you have a choice in the matter."

_There it is. The gloves are now officially off._

"Why are you insisting this? If I become the next…Ra's…only because of duress, what good will I be?"

"I have confidence that, in time, you will come to realize the error of your thinking. By then, you will be completely ready to take over the League, as a result of all the training you'd have received."

Oliver closed his eyes, attempting to find his center in the midst of all the chaos going on in his brain. Given his recent actions, Ra's might still be taunting him, but something about him this time made Oliver feel this time Ra's wasn't bluffing.

Pulling something out of his robe, Ra's handed Oliver something. Oliver looked down and saw a newspaper. He took it hesitantly from Ra's and opened it, realizing it was Starling City's own newspaper. His eyes found the leading headline of "Arrow out of control? Vigilante sought for questioning". Ra's took the paper out of his hands to reveal another issue behind it, its headline calling out, "Captain Lance denounces Arrow; pleads for him to turn himself in"

Oliver met Ra's' eyes. Ra's cocked his head slightly and gave a small smile. "I thought you would not believe me without proof. So you see, Mr. Queen, you _cannot _return to your home now."

Not willing to take the evidence at face value, Oliver proceeded to quickly review the other articles in the papers. To his dismay, they appeared legitimate. At least as legitimate as he could determine, with being disconnected from all news sources since they had arrived in Nanda Parbat.

"I can see you still have some doubt," Ra's statement breaking through his thoughts.

"I don't think I'll appreciate any other evidence you may provide for me, will I?"

Ra's gave a short laugh. "I think you need to realize, Mr. Queen, I am deadly serious. You are very valuable to me, and you will come around."

Oliver could sense _Or Else _hanging in the air.

**AN: Am I leaving it there? Oh no! What will Ra's do next? Guess we will have to wait and see. Thanks again for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Acceptance

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. Sure wish I could keep them though, but I can't. I own the original ideas found in this however.

**AN: So sorry it took me so long to come up with this next chapter. I want to especially thank all the reviews, favs and follows, especially the guest(s) who were recently clamoring for the next chapter. It got the Muse to finally get moving on this. And having the night off as well. Hope you enjoy!**

_Ra's gave a short laugh. "I think you need to realize, Mr. Queen, I am deadly serious. You are very valuable to me, and you will come around."_

_Oliver could sense Or Else hanging in the air. _

Oliver closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing, and attempting to find his peace. Finding this ineffective, he pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to stave off the headache he could feel threatening. He knew what he had to do, but it left the worst taste in his mouth ever. Feeling Ra's eyes on him, he lowered his hand and looked at the man in front of him. Oliver breathed out a sigh of resignation. He gathered up all his resolve and spoke. "Okay."

"Okay, what?" Ra's asked, with a little smile and a small tilt of his head.

Unable to resist rolling his eyes, Oliver said through clenched teeth, "I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Be your heir. Join the League." He paused then continued. "Whatever else you want. Just stop the killing. Let no more innocents die."

"See, that wasn't so difficult, was it, Mr. Queen?" Ra's asked with a little smile.

Oliver pinched his lips tightly together and looked up at the heavens. He fixed upon Ra's his signature Arrow glare, and asked, "The killings will stop, won't they?"

"Yes, they will."

"I'll need to return to Starling to…to tie up loose ends."

"Eventually. But not yet."

Oliver lost his tightly held temper. "What do you mean _not yet_? I'm rather an important man back in Starling. I do have family and business obligations that just don't go away because you wish it."

"What are those, exactly? You no longer run a company. I have effectively demolished the need for the Arrow by destroying your city's belief in him." Pausing, Ra's looked at Oliver with a curious smile on his face. "You only have your sister, whom you could bring here if you wish. What else do you have to take care of?"

A chill travelled down Oliver's spine at the mention of Thea, but he refused to rise to that bait. He remained silent as he glared at Ra's.

"As soon as I can ascertain your loyalty, you will be allowed to return to Starling to take care of whatever business is remaining." Ra's stated in a tone that boded no argument.

Oliver knew nothing more would be said on that topic. "What's next then?"

"I am sure you wish to break the news to your team yourself. So you and your team may enjoy supper together tonight. Without me."

"How generous of you," escaped Oliver's lips before he could control it.

Ra's allowed a small smile to grace his features. He nodded, then said, "You may go to your room now and refresh yourself before supper. I shall see you tomorrow." He then turned and left.

Feeling effectively dismissed, Oliver observed two other guards waiting outside the gymnasium who then followed Ra's as he walked down the hall. Lost in thought, Oliver stood there for a moment watching them disappear when one of the guards remaining asked him to follow them down the hallway.

Oliver's thoughts were jumbled as he walked back to his room. He knew he had to gather his thoughts before seeing his team, to plan the presentation he had to make. They were his team, his responsibility. He needed to protect them, but he also had to spin this as positively as possible. The only way they might be able to escape this, somehow, was not to lose hope. For once, Oliver had to be something he usually wasn't…a cheerleader.

Oliver sighed once again, rubbed his forehead and wondered if he would ever be all right ever again.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

When he later arrived in the dining room, Oliver found his team waiting for him. "I'm sorry, I kept you waiting," he said as he slid into the empty chair at the head of the table and took the napkin off the plate. He placed it on his lap with a flourish.

Felicity, seated on his left, flashed him a smile. "So what else is new, ever-tardy ex-CEO?" She couldn't help getting that particular dig in, and was rewarded with the reaction she was hoping for.

Oliver gave a small nod and one of their private smiles, noting the private joke. "How's everyone?"

Dig jumped in, clearly not wanting to waste time on social trivialities but sensed there was something on Oliver's mind. Being the observant man he was, Dig knew something had happened to drastically shake the man in front of them. "So, something seems off, Oliver. What happened?"

Oliver closed his eyes, and lowered his head for a moment. _Can't hide much from these folks, can I? _Breathing in and out, he looked up and met his team's eyes. "It appears that while we've been here, the Arrow has returned to a rampage of killing. Both criminals and innocents."

Three voices chimed in with "What?"

"You got to be kidding," Diggle sighed. He brought his hands to his head, as if trying to keep his brains from exploding, combed his fingers through his barely there hair and let them fall back at his side.

"Who's doing it?" Roy asked.

"It's part of Ra's' plan to _encourage _me to take his offer to become his heir."

Diggle leaned back in his chair, his face serious. "And I suppose the killings will continue until you agree."

"It appears so." Oliver looked at his teammates, taking the reaction of each into consideration. "I really don't think I have any other choice."

"So, you've agreed to stay here and become the next Ra's al Ghul?" Felicity asked.

In despair, Oliver threw up his hands. "What do you expect me to do, Felicity? Ra's isn't only threatening you and the guys, not only smearing my name and reputation in Starling…Ra's has started killing _innocents._" He looked down at the place setting in front of him, picked up his water glass and gently swirled the liquid inside it. "He has effectively maneuvered me into exactly where he wants me to be. His Heir. I have absolutely no idea as to how to battle him."

Felicity reached for his hand. "I just wish you didn't always have to be such a hero." Her heart was breaking for this wonderful man, especially at the look in his eyes, his 'I don't know what to do and it kills me' look. Felicity always hated when he got this look, for it always made her feel so helpless. She just wanted to help him, and that look always meant he believed it impossible for anyone to help him.

Oliver enclosed his other hand over her hand, trapping hers in between his large hands. "It'll be okay. We'll figure it out." He reminded himself of his resolve to make his team be okay.

"How, Oliver? Even if we would escape, the League would follow us to Starling."

Oliver's silence confirmed his agreement. Looking at his four teammates, Oliver said, "I wish to thank you for all you've done for me throughout these years. The mission first began as my own, and it grew into something more. I'm just sorry it's ending differently than… I would've wanted."

Diggle glared at Oliver. "Don't you dare give up, Oliver Queen. We _will_ figure this out." He shook his head. "Like hell are we leaving you here with this crazy bunch."

"I know. I'm not giving up." He left out a giant sigh, combed his fingers through his hair. _I hope that sounded convincing. _"Just….just being… realistic."

"So what's next?" Dig asked, wanting to defuse the tension by changing the subject.

"I don't know what Ra's' plans are for you three. I was…I was in shock and couldn't bring myself to ask. Ra's was basically controlling the conversation anyway. And he made a point as to how 'generous' he was by 'allowing' us to dine by ourselves tonight."

"As if we don't know we're probably being watched as we speak, with or without him here," Diggle said with a note of sarcasm.

"Yes, I imagine so," Oliver said with a sigh. Looking down at his plate of food, which he had lost all appetite for, he turned his gaze once again upon his dearest friends. "I suppose we should just enjoy the rest of this meal, and…forget for a moment what might be happening in the near future."

His team mumbled their agreement and picked up their silverware. As they attempted to make conversation, with topics they hardly cared about, Oliver couldn't help shake the feeling this meal was going to indeed be the last meal he would share with them.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Nyssa barged into her father's quarters without knocking. Ra's looked up from the papers he was studying and rose from his ornate desk.

"Father! Where are you?" Nyssa's voice rang out into the room.

Ra's entered his study from the side door. "My daughter, no knocking? No matter the amount of anger, it doesn't excuse you from being polite."

Nyssa opened her mouth with a ready reply, then clamped it shut, wisely biting it back. She cleared her throat and said, "I am sorry, Father. I wish to discuss something with you."

"And what would that be?"

_As if you didn't know, old man._ "Is it true you have made Oliver Queen your heir?"

"Yes, I have. It took some work, but he finally agreed."

"I thought we had established you weren't seriously considering that."

"I have changed my mind."

"What do you possibly mean? How could you pick an outsider over me? Not to mention, picking someone like Queen."

"What is wrong with Mr. Queen?"

"Father, stop with the games. Are you serious about this?"

Ra's stood up and approached his daughter. "Yes. Yes I am. I am not happy with what you have done with your life."

"What? Doing everything you wanted me to do? I have completed every assignment you have given me, quite successfully I might add." Nyssa stopped, to gather herself, and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "I have only been the obedient daughter. Why are you refusing me this?"

"Because you have grown soft. It doesn't matter Sara's a woman. It matters that you have allowed emotions to dictate your behavior. Such behavior is not fitting for a leader of assassins."

"Father, you may currently be its leader, but the League itself will not stand for such….for such lunacy. Everyone has been expecting me to ascend to the throne, and now you take it away from me?"

"They will abide by their oaths of loyalty and side with me and Mr. Queen. Or they will forfeit their very lives. It is our tradition."

Nyssa met her father's gaze without flinching, but inside she was alternately fuming and trembling. She turned abruptly and walked out of her father's rooms with as much dignity as she could muster. Inside, she was torn between anger and hurt. How her father could do this to her she just….she just could not comprehend the depth of her feelings.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

The next morning Oliver was "summoned" to the room which he had nicknamed the 'Throne Room'. Ra's sat on his throne, once again in his ceremonial robes, with an impressive eight guards standing at attention on either side of Ra's. As he walked towards the group, Oliver observed a slight smile which also lit his eyes cross Ra's' face.

"It is now the time to begin your true training in becoming Ra's al Ghul."

Oliver didn't like the shiver going down his back at the sound of those words. He hadn't imagined what possible 'traditions' the League had to 'prepare' their next ruler, but he was afraid they wouldn't be too good.

"Your old self needs to be purged in order to embrace your new identity."

Yep. He definitely did not like the sound of that.

**AN: Yep, I decided to end it there. I really want to post this chapter, and maybe even the next, before the next episode. Especially with what I have in mind will be what we will be seeing on the next episode. But I have been wrong before. Ha. So, considering this story began as the one I thought would be the least conforming to canon, it sure has become the opposite. Ha. If you can, feed the Muse and make a writer happy by leaving a review. Thanks ever so much!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Initiation Begins

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

**AN: Thank you again for all the favs and follows, and reviews, especially to ****Sumana** **and other guest reviewers, who I can't thank personally. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Things are beginning to get serious for poor Oliver. We're going to see yet another side of Ra's. Hope you enjoy. **

Previously:

_Oliver didn't like the shiver going down his back at the sound of those words. He hadn't imagined what possible 'traditions' the League had to 'prepare' their next ruler, but he was afraid they wouldn't be too good. _

"_Your old self needs to be purged in order to embrace your new identity."_

_Yep. He definitely did not like the sound of that._

Oliver waited for Ra's to continue. He didn't have to wait long.

"The initiation process will begin right now. It will culminate with your spending three days in the sacred woods alone. If you survive, you will then be considered worthy to continue the process of becoming Ra's al Ghul." Pausing, Ra's allowed his words to soak into Oliver's brain. "We leave now."

Oliver really didn't like the sound of that. "I would like to have a word with my team before we leave."

"I am sure you would." Ra's paused, allowing the full sense of his words to sink in. "However, there is no time. You did have last night to say all you had to say to them."

Oliver was about to say he hadn't been told he wouldn't be able to speak to them today, but he stopped when he observed the look crossing Ra's' face. As he remained silent, Ra's broke their gaze and looked beyond Oliver to the guards at the door, who marched up to Oliver and stopped next to him, standing at attention. Ra's held out a hand, and said, "After you, Mr. Queen."

Oliver turned and marched out the door, followed by the guards and Ra's. Two other guards were outside the door, who then preceded them down the hallway. Oliver was led outside, to a waiting van, which was packed with various bundles. One of the guards opened the back door, and motioned Oliver to get into the van. Oliver got in, and the guard shut the door. Ra's got into the front passenger seat, and the van took off.

They spent the trip in silence. Oliver battled the rising panic within himself, using all of the meditation techniques he had learned in Hong Kong. He needed to have as much peace as possible, to bear what he could only imagine would be ahead of him. He wasn't able to see where they were going, for the van only had windows in the front and his view was obstructed by the accompanying guards. After straining to see what he could, Oliver sat back in his seat with resignation. He did, however, put to memory the turns they took, for you never knew when information would be useful.

After travelling for fifteen minutes, the van pulled off the road and stopped. The door next to Oliver opened, and Oliver got out without acknowledging the soldier beside him. Instead, he quickly took in the surroundings. In one direction he saw miles of desert. Turning, he saw a range of mountains in the opposite direction. Squinting, he could faintly see paths going up the mountains nearby. Looking behind him, Oliver saw several other soldiers standing at attention. Ra's then stepped out of the van and began to walk away from the group. The guard nearest to Oliver gestured toward the retreating Ra's. Oliver turned and followed, with the other guards falling in behind him, carrying the equipment from the van.

What began as a gentle hike went on for several hours. Oliver marveled how Ra's was apparently unaffected by the exercise, despite wearing his heavy robes while hiking. His mouth dry, Oliver had to bring himself not to succumb to the temptation of asking for water. He attempted to keep his mind on the hike, distracting himself from his blurry vision, the increasing headache, and the soreness of his muscles as they continued to climb.

They eventually reached a small plateau. As he finished climbing to it, Oliver observed Ra's standing at the edge, looking out at the mountains. He turned around as Oliver took the final step onto the plateau. Meeting Ra's' eyes, Oliver pulled himself into his most straight posture, attempting to disguise his weariness.

"I trust you are doing okay, Mr. Queen?"

"Yes, quite the refreshing little hike this morning, Ra's. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

A small smile crossed Ra's' face. "It has been very pleasant these past few months enjoying your delightful sense of humor, Mr. Queen. However, I am going to enjoy even more beating that humor out of you."

Oliver didn't think his throat could become any dryer, but suddenly he couldn't swallow the lump in his throat. Not liking he was correct, Oliver knew he was only beginning to experience the true nature of the evil man in front of him.

Ra's gestured to the ground. "Take a seat, Mr. Queen. We shall have our afternoon meal now."

Hiding his relief in finally being allowed to rest, Oliver slowly lowered himself to the ground. Once relaxed, his body suddenly reacted to the hours without food or drink and the strenuous exercise, and Oliver felt lightheaded. Shaking his head, he attempted to clear his vision.

"Are you sure you are all right, Mr. Queen?" Oliver heard through the buzzing in his ears.

Nodding his head, Oliver thought about asking for water, but decided against it. Instead, he waited for Ra's to continue.

Ra' clapped his hands, and one of the servants began to unpack a knap sack. A blanket was spread upon the ground, on which bottles of water, sandwiches and apples were placed. Oliver fought the impulse to sit on his hands to prevent himself from reaching out for the water. Instead he waited for Ra's to indicate he could indeed take a bottle.

Smiling at Oliver, Ra's reached for a sandwich and began to eat. He chewed slowly, and made a great show in swallowing the first bite. Ra's then picked up a water bottle, slowly opened it, and took a drink. Oliver curled his toes within his shoes to control the angry response he was about to give. Instead, Oliver's gaze never wavered from Ra's as Ra's took yet another bite of the sandwich, followed by a drink of water.

Oliver involuntarily swallowed, his throat protesting the dryness, as he watched Ra's drink half the bottle of water. Just when Oliver decided he would have to accept the fact he wasn't going to be allowed a drink, much less any food to eat, Ra's cleared his throat. "Would you like to join me in eating, Mr. Queen?"

Debating the correct answer, Oliver decided to answer truthfully. "Yes, I would, if I may…Master."

Ra's smiled a full smile then, nodded his head, and said, "Yes, you may, Mr. Queen."

Oliver slowly reached for a sandwich and a bottle of water. He made a point of opening the bottle of water slowly and took a few sips. Unlike Ra's behavior, Oliver knew he needed to drink slowly to avoid an upset stomach. He then began to eat the sandwich slowly, as Ra's grabbed an apple and began to eat it.

"Do you have any questions, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver studied the man in front of him. Thinking carefully his question, Oliver asked, "What are you finally going to share with me now?"

"You seem to tire easily of my games, Mr. Queen."

Oliver swallowed a smart come-back. "I guess I don't have a very good sense of humor for sick jokes."

"You think this whole thing is a game?"

"No, I think you are serious." Oliver paused, sighed and said, "Deadly serious."

"Touché, Mr. Queen, touché. Yes, I am very serious. I have a plan, and you are the crucial element to it."

"I'm flattered, but let's say I'd rather not be."

"Too bad. You still haven't accepted it yet, but you have very little choice in the matter."

Oliver had no restraint left, between the absurd hike, the lack of food and drink, and the frustration of not knowing the reason behind all of this. "I keep asking you, why me? Why not answer my question?"

Ra's leaned back, sighed, and took a drink of water. He again looked Oliver in the eye. "When the time is right, and the prophets indicate, all will be revealed."

Oliver closed his eyes. _Any more of this mystical mumbo jumble, and I will run off screaming. _He opened them to see Ra's smiling slightly, waiting for Oliver's next comment. Oliver reached for a second water bottle, opened it, took several sips and replaced the lid. Ra's gave a small chuckle.

"You are a very worthwhile opponent, Mr. Queen. You continually surprise me with the times your resolve makes an appearance." As Oliver reached for an apple, Ra's reached out and stopped his reach. "No more time to eat. We will resume our hike now." Before Oliver could react, Ra's had reached across the blanket, grabbed the half-full water bottle out of Oliver's hand and threw it over the side of the mountain. "Time to resume the purification process." Ra's stood up, displaying no signs of fatigue or weakness in his stature.

Oliver stumbled to his feet, brushed the dirt of his slacks, and waited for an indication from Ra's, who nodded, turned and began to climb the next hilltop. Oliver sighed and followed. Several of the servants quickly gathered up the remains of the picnic, and fell into procession behind Oliver on the mountain path. Oliver looked up at the sun, and determined it was now noon. The sun was directly above them, beating down upon his weary head. He looked up, trying to see how far they might have to walk. All he could see were mountains, and all sorts of possibilities as to which trail Ra's would take. Oliver wondered if they were headed for a specific destination, or only on Ra's' whim. He squared his shoulders, emptied his mind, and set himself to concentrate only on maintaining the balance of keeping on the path without stumbling.

Several hours passed by, and Oliver didn't know if he would be able to go on. Through the blurriness of his vision, it appeared as though Ra's never wavered in his straight gait up the mountain paths. However, Oliver had to repeatedly catch himself from falling off the path one way or another. The sun appeared to have finally moved from its position of being directly above them, and was slowly making its way westward.

After a particularly steep incline, they reached another plateau. Ra's turned around and watched Oliver again finish taking the remaining steps and climb onto the flat surface. Shaking his head to focus his vision, Oliver looked around and observed the servants setting up three tents.

"We will be spending the night here."

Again, a servant approached an open area, spread open a blanket, and set a picnic basket onto the edge of the blanket. After removing its lid, the servant took out more sandwiches, apples, and bottles of water, placing them onto the blanket. Ra's approached the blanket, waited for the servant to walk away, and then sat down. He seemed to make a great show in settling his robes around him, and arranging the food before meeting Oliver's gaze.

Oliver had to shake his head several times to prevent the dizziness from taking over while he waited for Ra's to complete his proceedings. He was determined not to show any weakness, or frustration, for he knew Ra's was trying to provoke him into a reaction. After five minutes, Ra's then looked up at Oliver.

Holding out a hand, indicating the space across from him on the blanket, Ra's said, "Have a seat, Mr. Queen."

Oliver slowly approached the blanket, and attempted to lower himself with dignity. However, he lost his balance, and shifted to the left before he could catch himself. He quickly straightened himself and repositioned himself on the ground. Meeting Ra's' gaze, Oliver bit back all of the remarks he wished he could say.

Wishing to appear nonchalant Oliver looked over at the servants, who had attracted Oliver's attention by their movements. He watched with interest as they were stoking a campfire they had started, unobserved, while Oliver was busy with the battle of wills with Ra's. A kettle was suspended over the fire, presumably with heating water in it. A sudden piercing of sound broke through the silence, and the servant poured the liquid into a pitcher, arranged it and two cups on a tray, and carried it over to Ra's and Oliver.

The tray was set down on the blanket, the servant took up the pitcher and poured liquid into the cups. He then handed one cup to Ra's then the other to Oliver, who reluctantly took it. Oliver looked at the liquid in the cup. He suddenly had the worse misgivings about drinking the unknown liquid. He looked up meeting Ra's eyes, who was patiently waiting for him to drink.

"The tea is necessary to begin the process of purification. It will not kill you."

Oliver continued to hesitant, attempting to come up with a reason not to drink it, even though he knew it was pointless. His mind, numb from the day's events, wasn't quick enough with a response.

"Mr. Queen, we cannot proceed until you drink it."

Closing his eyes, Oliver gave a small sigh. Accepting the inevitable, Oliver began to drink. Drinking the slightly sweet mixture, Oliver couldn't help but wonder what exactly was in it. He tried to reconcile himself to the fact it was most certainly some kind of hallucinogenic drug, similar to Indian practices. Even though he was expecting it, he hated the idea of having to succumb to Ra's using hallucinogenics on him. From where he was situated, Oliver knew he was in no position to deny anything Ra's would suggest. Not with the safety of the entire population of Starling City at stake.

He also questioned the reason for Ra's also drinking the tea, for indeed Oliver observed Ra's raise his own cup and drink the moment Oliver did. Did Ra's actually think he wouldn't be suspicious as to the true nature of the tea if he himself drank it too? Not for the first time since this weird adventure began did Oliver question the sanity of the man in front of him. It also worried him, because Oliver also found it difficult to accurately judge the dangerousness of the man as well.

As expected, Oliver began to feel the effects of whatever drug was in the tea. As he struggled unsuccessfully with battling the effects, Oliver desperately hoped he could survive whatever was ahead with his very identity intact.

**AN: Well, there it is. Hope it was entertaining. And interesting. Hope you let me know what you think. Sure would appreciate it. Stay tuned for more. We will have to see whether Oliver gets truly brainwashed, and what will happen to Team Arrow. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Initiation Continues

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

**AN: Sigh. Seems like I'm always apologizing for not getting a chapter out sooner than I actually do. Oh well. This one was especially difficult to write….don't know why. ****I suppose it's because it's so different from what I've written before. ****Sigh. So you know what to do….read, enjoy, and**** hopefully**** write a review (wink, wink). **

Through the well-familiar haze of a mind under the influence of drugs, Oliver heard the voice of Ra's say, "You may wonder why I have drunk the ceremonial tea with you, Mr. Queen. It is also tradition for the initiate to be accompanied by the current Ra's on the beginning of his journey. I am able to do so because through the years I have developed a certain tolerance to some of the tea's effects."

Oliver didn't have the energy to roll his eyes at that. All of this mumble-jumble was truly wearing on his patience. He again reminded himself he would survive this as he had survived everything else he had experienced in Nanda Parbat, as well as what he had gone through during those five hellish years being gone from Starling.

"With the drinking of this tea, before retiring for the night, we have begun the process of clearing our minds to promote clarity." Oliver heard Ra's say. "The tea will begin to work on your mind as you sleep. It will reveal the truths you must begin to accept, on your journey in becoming the next Ra's."

Oliver was barely aware he was being picked up by two servants and half-led, half-carried to one of the tents and brought inside and laid down upon a cot. Before his head hit the pillow, Oliver fell into a restless sleep.

The next thing he was aware of, he was in a woods at twilight. Whether it was the same evening, or the next night or the next week, Oliver was unable to determine. He found himself crouched in battle pose, two swords were in his hands. Swords with blood dripping from them. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. Oliver felt as though he'd woken up in the middle of a dream. Scanning the environment quickly he couldn't see any immediate threats. He also didn't see any dead or wounded bodies or animals around him, leaving him to question what exactly had happened. Listening, he only heard a faint breeze rustling the nearby trees and foliage. He slowly lowered the swords and looked again in all directions, trying to determine which direction to walk. Lifting his face to the breeze, Oliver couldn't smell any unusual smells. All he could see, in the fading dusk of the evening, were trees and brush. Looking behind him, he observed broken twigs signifying someone had walked that way. Turning in the opposite direction again, Oliver couldn't see anything but more trees in front of him. He decided to follow the supposed trail ahead of him. Most likely he was backtracking his own steps, but without any memory, Oliver felt it was his best chance to figure out what had occurred that he couldn't remember.

He walked, only seeing more trees all around him. He wondered what type of woods these were. Even with his head fuzzy, Oliver was hypervigilant, keeping eyes out for any possible threats. As he made his way he wondered for what purpose all this served.

Without warning, a small cabin appeared in front of him as the foliage cleared the path. Oliver was surprised his first uncharacteristic impulse was to walk right up to the front door. He instead controlled that impulse and scanned the area for any possible threats. Seeing and hearing nothing, he slowly made his way toward the front door and the stairs leading to it. Mid-step, he stopped; his eye caught the glimmer of a red light, leading Oliver to deduce the steps were covered with a pattern of ultraviolet rays. He walked to the side of the steps, grabbed the railing and swung himself onto the porch. No alarm went off. He opened the door slowly and ducked as an arrow flew over his head. Entering the room, he scanned for possible dangers, but only saw a piece of paper on the coffee table in the middle of the room. He slowly approached the table but fell to his knees as another arrow flew over his shoulder.

Reaching the table he slowly picked up the piece of paper. Nothing else happened. He read the note, which said, "Welcome, Mr. Queen. Please take shelter in this cabin for the night. You will receive further instructions in the morning. Do not fear; you have nothing more to worry about for the night."

Oliver's eyes looked over the top of the letter at his surroundings, scanning again for anything out of the ordinary. He wished he could somehow have one moment to strategize but he was afraid that wasn't possible. Oliver debated whether he should stay in the cabin. Undecided, he began a cautious search of the cabin but was disappointed in not finding anything of use. No weapons or anything of significance. No hint as to the type of game Ra's was playing.

Having planned the search to end at the doorway, Oliver decided there was no way he was going to spend the night there. If he were going to take a moment to think through his strategy, this wasn't the place where he was going to do it. Once outside, though, he wondered what to do. It was now dark, but the stars weren't out yet. Looking up at the sky, he sighed in frustration as he realized it was going to be a cloudy night. Ruing his luck, Oliver debated what to do next.

Standing in front of the cabin, Oliver noticed the faint remains of a path running perpendicular to the cabin. Looking in both directions Oliver observed some of the vegetation faintly disturbed to the right. This time he decided to go in the opposite direction.

Oliver walked for about five minutes, constantly scanning the woods. The silence was disturbed occasionally only by the night sounds of what he assumed were the animals native to the Tibetan area. As he walked, his mind quickly reviewed what he knew, what had happened since he woke up, and what possible traps Ra's might have set for him. No matter how he looked at it, Oliver couldn't come up with any possible explanation for such an occurrence as to what was happening at the moment. _Perhaps it comes down to the matter of League traditions only. That's the only explanation that makes sense. _Oliver shook his head as an idea occurred to him. _I just thought of another explanation. Ra's is simply crazy. No other explanation needed. My life is being controlled at the moment by a truly insane man. _

He continued to walk another thirty minutes, and still didn't discover anything. Just woods. Never-ending woods.

Without warning, six League of Assassins soldiers, armed with swords, jumped out of the shadows. He would've rolled his eyes if he had been allowed the moment, but instead he went into battle mode, brandishing the two swords he still was holding. He took out three of the assassins with one round of kicks and punches, but not without receiving a deep cut in his side and several cuts on his arms. After centering himself against the pain, Oliver concentrated on battling the remaining three, slicing and kicking his way out of danger. However, after he dealt with them, six more assassins came out of the woods and Oliver began the process over again. Blocking, feigning, kickboxing right and left, Oliver's skill and mastery was only dulled slightly by the mixture of drugs and abuse which he had suffered over the past few days.

After the second set of assassins were also lying unconscious around him, Oliver heard a slow clapping. He looked up and wasn't surprised to see Ra's approaching him.

"Well done, Wareeth, well done. I do believe you may have taught several of these assassins some new techniques."

Fighting off his exhaustion, Oliver glared at Ra's. He lost the battle of restraint and found himself asking, "Are we done, Ra's? Have I proven myself yet to you?"

Giving a short laugh, Ra's slowly shook his head. "Not even close, Wareeth, not even close."

"May I ask, who or what did I battle earlier this evening, and why can't I remember?"

"All will be revealed in due time, Wareeth, as the Fates determine."

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Felicity woke up the day following the breaking of the news still confused and scared. She had pondered the subject as she got ready for bed, as she attempted to fall asleep, and, even though she couldn't recall them, she was sure she also dreamed about the situation.

Team Arrow had been ushered to their separate rooms last night without any further opportunity to discuss the news Oliver had shared with them. Felicity had been tempted to ask if they could've had more time to be together, but changed her mind with Oliver's expression. He did know her so well. So instead, she woke up wondering what they could do. And came up with no answer.

Felicity spent the next three days as she had the past month. Upon rising, she would be informed she would be going to the computer room for the day. There, she continued to find different ways to break into secured websites of various cities throughout the United States. Without being told, she realized her task had widened to include the entire country, not only the three original cities.

She attempted to ask one of the guards, the first day, as to how Diggle and Roy were going to spend their day, but got a blank look and a shake of the head as answer. She rolled her eyes in disgust and accepted the fact she would have to wait for any answers until she talked to Ra's.

It took three days before she saw Ra's again. As each day ended, her anxiety increased as to the well-being of her three men. Finally, when she thought she was about to burst, on the fourth morning, she was met with a different guard she hadn't met before when she answered the knock on her door.

"Master requests your presence for breakfast. Can you join us in fifteen minutes?"

Upon reaching the dining room, she was comforted but also scared by the presence of two of her teammates. Looking around the table, she was disheartened to see there wasn't another place setting for Oliver.

Looking at the head of the table, she gave Ra's a weak smile. "Good morning," stumbled out of her lips as she took her seat.

"Good morning, Ms. Smoak."

Felicity exchanged smiles with Roy and Diggle sitting across the table. Her two men smiled back at her, Diggle with an added nod of encouragement, and Roy a wink. She returned her gaze to the man at the head of the table, finding him looking at her with a speculative look in his eyes. Trying to hide her discomfort, she asked, "So where is Oliver?"

"That is why I decided to have you three join me for breakfast today. I know Wareeth informed you of his acceptance of my offer."

"Wareeth?" Felicity again sighed as she interrupted him. "And the word 'acceptance' implies he had the option to decline." As soon as she spoke those words out loud she gasped and covered her mouth.

Fixing his gaze on her, Ra's paused, then continued. "Wareeth al Ghul is Mr. Queen's name now that he has begun his initiation. I wish to inform you Mr. Queen began his initiation three days ago."

"What does that mean?" _I still cannot control my mouth? Really?_ Felicity exchanged looks with Roy and Diggle.

Thinking he should attempt to divert any possible wrath of Ra's from Felicity, Diggle jumped in with the obvious follow up question. "What is all involved with this so-called initiation?"

Just as he thought, Ra's wasn't forth-coming with an answer. "I do apologize, Mr. Diggle, but those are League secrets. Just know that upon his return Wareeth will be ready to accept his position as my heir."

Felicity, for one, knew she didn't like the sound of that at all.

**AN: Not sure why, but this feels like a good place to stop. The Muse wants to stop for now. Darn that Muse. And Ra's. What does he have in mind for poor Oliver? Not to mention the rest of Team Arrow? We shall have to wait and see until the next time, I guess. Thanks again for reading and following, hope you review for it makes me feel good!**


	11. Chapter 11: Capitulation and Departure?

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

**AN: Thank you again for all the continued support for this little story. This may be my most favorite story I got going. (But like a parent, we really don't have favorites, right? Right. Heehee.) Thank you again for all the reviews, including Sumana and other guest reviewers. **

Previously:

_Thinking he should attempt to divert any possible wrath of Ra's from Felicity, Diggle jumped in with the obvious follow up question. "What is all involved with this so-called initiation?"_

_Just as he thought, Ra's wasn't forth-coming with an answer. "I do apologize, Mr. Diggle, but those are League secrets. Just know that upon his return Wareeth will be ready to accept his position as my heir."_

_Felicity, for one, knew she didn't like the sound of that at all._

Ra's picked up his fork and began to eat. The others looked amongst themselves.

"So, is there anything you can share with us, Mr. al Ghul?" Diggle persisted.

"Just know the man you used to know will no longer exist. I suggest you prepare yourselves accordingly."

The three teammates exchanged looks. Felicity reached out, grabbed her water glass, and attempted to take a drink. She was disheartened by how her hand was shaking as she brought the glass to her lips.

Roy looked at Diggle, a questioning look on his face. Diggle shrugged, not knowing what to do next.

"I am happy to tell you, however, you three will be able to return home now that Wareeth's initiation is progressing well."

_This just keeps getting worse and worse. _Felicity thought. "What?"

"Yes. There is no longer a need for your continued presence here, now that Wareeth is becoming a member of the League."

Felicity looked wide-eyed at Diggle and Roy across the table, unable to hide her panic. "Are you saying you're actually brainwashing Oliver into becoming your heir?"

"I would not use such crude words to describe the process, but yes, the old identity will be replaced with one of obedience and loyalty."

Diggle again intervened before Felicity could say something they'd all regret. "So, when do we leave, then?"

"Preparations are being completed as we speak. You three will return to Starling City this afternoon." Rising, Ra's stated, "Well, I guess should get going. I have much to do today." Smiling slightly at the stunned looks greeting him, Ra's continued. "Please finish your meal. You will then be escorted back to Ms. Smoak's suite, where you can spend the afternoon together before your departure." As a final comment, Ra's said, "You will be notified when the plane is ready."

The three of them watched as Ra's and several of the guards leave. Returning their gaze to one another, the group sat stunned and confused as to what their next move should be.

"Well, I guess I'll be the first to say it. This really bites," Roy said.

"I just realized…we're not even going to be allowed to talk to Oliver one last time, are we?" Felicity asked. She willed herself to stay in her chair when every instinct within her was screaming for escape. "Dig…Dig, we just can't let this happen. Not…not like this."

Diggle raised his right hand and tugged at his ear with his left, showing his own agitation. Shrugging, he said, "I don't know what else we can do, Felicity." He raised a finger to stop Felicity's probable word babble. "For now. Felicity, for now." His heart broke at the look on Felicity's face, but he forced himself to continue. "We'll figure this out. We _will_ figure it out. Because a soldier never leaves a comrade behind."

Roy caught Felicity's eyes and nodded encouragingly. Felicity fought an overpowering urge to run out of the room and look for Ra's. She wanted to yell in his face that this wasn't fair, not to a man like Oliver. And to punch his face until he bled. However, the two men across the table from her gave her the strength to stay in her seat, enabling her to regain her center, despite her unwillingness to do so.

Looking at the barely touched plates in front of the men, as well as her own, Felicity said, "Well, I suppose we should try to eat something. It's going to be a long day. And night."

Silence covered the teammates, only broken by the clang of silverware as they attempted to eat. Roy broke the silence when he couldn't stand it any longer. "Why do you think Ra's is letting us hang together this afternoon?"

Diggle replied, "I suppose he no longer sees us as a threat."

"This means he's successfully brainwashed Oliver, doesn't it?" Felicity asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know, Felicity, what it all means. Except he feels like he has won." Diggle paused, shrugged, and said, "This round. He's only won this round. We'll get Oliver back."

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

The night before (continued):

_Fighting off his exhaustion, Oliver glared at Ra's. He lost the battle of restraint and found himself asking, "Are we done, Ra's? __Haven't__ I proven myself yet to you?"_

_Giving a short laugh, Ra's slowly shook his head. "Not even close, Wareeth, not even close."_

_"May I ask, who or what did I battle earlier this evening, and why can't I remember?"_

_"All will be revealed in due time, Wareeth, as the Fates determine."_

Oliver controlled the irritation rising within him. He repeated to himself the belief that this was indeed part of the initiation as well, Ra's trying to provoke him as much as possible to test the limits of Oliver's patience. Oliver tried to outwait Ra's this time, but again he failed. "So what do you have planned for the rest of the evening, Ra's?"

Ra's gave a small smile. "I believe you have had quite an evening, so I suggest we retire. I am sure you need a rest." Seemingly out of the darkness, a servant appeared next to Ra's. Pointing to the path ahead of Oliver, Ra's said, "Up ahead, we have several tents set up, where we can rest for the rest of the night."

As the servant turned and began to walk down the path, Ra's again gestured towards the path. Oliver sighed, and followed the servant, Ra's walking behind him. They had walked for five minutes when they reached a small clearing, where indeed there were three tents set up. A guard approached one, and looking at Oliver, gestured at it. Oliver sighed and entered it. Something tugged at Oliver's memory. Suddenly the setup looked exactly like the other camping site had...the night before. Or wasn't it the night before? And what happened between then and now?

Inside, there was a cot with a sleeping bag resting on top of it. Oliver crawled into it, and laid his head on the pillow. He laid there, staring into the darkness, attempting to hear any noises outside his tent. Nothing. As he contemplated the fact he wasn't hearing much of the usual sounds of a wilderness, Oliver fell asleep without much effort.

The next thing Oliver knew, he was wet and cold, but his eyes were closed. He struggled to consciousness, only to find himself hanging from the ceiling, his arms stretched above him. Manacles around his wrists, and chains extending towards the ceiling. How long had he been here? Or did he never leave? Why did he think that, he hadn't been in here before? Or was he?

He felt he was truly going crazy. Memories flew through his mind, and suddenly he wasn't sure if they were memories or hallucinations. The hike, the tea, the battle with combatants not there. Did all of that not really happen? But it seemed all too real.

And why the confusion, the gaslighting? What was behind all of it? What was the true purpose? The whole situation reminded Oliver of that old British TV show The Avengers Tommy had gotten him hooked on in high school. The stories were often weird, and Twilight Zonish, but Diana Rigg was sure hot in those leather pants. Who would've thought he would be living something out of that show?

Another bucket of water was thrown over his head, abruptly bringing him out of his reverie. He shook his head, clearing the water out of his eyes, and attempted to focus on the man standing in front of him. Ra's.

"Good morning, Mr. Queen."

Shaking the water from his eyes. Oliver was only able to glare at the man in front of him.

"Oh, Mr. Queen. Such hostility. Where does that come from?"

A raspy laugh escaped Oliver's mouth. It was all he could manage due to his parched throat, his cracked lips. "You actually have the gall to ask me that while you have me strung up like this?" He forced out, his voice raspy from lack of use.

Oliver was caught off guard by the two uppercuts delivered fast and hard to his tender abdomen by Ra's. The fleeting thought crossed his mind as to question why indeed his abdomen was so sore. He didn't remember any other beatings. Or did he?

"Respect, Mr. Queen. I demand only respect from you, not wisecracks."

Suddenly Oliver was very tired. Tired of all the games. Tired of not being able to outthink Ra's. Tired of trying to hang on.

_Sorry Felicity__, sorry Diggle__. I can't do this any longer. _"Okay, Ra's. You win. I can't do this any longer. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just quit with these games."

"Oh, Mr. Queen, we have only just started."

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

After finishing their breakfast, the Arrow team was led to Felicity's room. As the door was closed behind the guard and locked, the three exchanged glances, suddenly feeling awkward. Roy shrugged and threw himself onto the sofa, stretched out, putting his feet on the coffee table. He glared at Diggle in response to Diggle's raised eyebrow.

"I don't care. We're leaving any way."

Felicity joined him on the couch. "So, yeah, normally I would be running around checking every crook and cranny making sure I haven't left anything, but since I didn't bring any luggage here…." Felicity shook her head, stopping her word babble. "What a thought to cross my mind. I…I'm trying not to think about leaving Oliver here. I don't know how we can just leave him here, Dig!"

Diggle sat down across from them in the armchair. "It doesn't matter, Felicity. At the moment, we don't have any choice."

Felicity's head shot up with an idea occurring to her. "I never did get to talk to either Talia or Nyssa. Maybe they can do something."

Roy looked at her with a questioning look. "What are you talking about, Felicity?"

"I had thought, surely we could convince them to help us. Surely they could see how insane their father is." Sighing, Felicity covered her face with trembling hands. "Guess I'm not going to be able to have the chance to see if that would've worked."

The two men exchanged concerned looks. Dig shook his head. "Maybe that's why we're all in the same room. To keep us contained." Not liking the determined look remaining on Felicity's face, Diggle said, "Felicity, in no way do I think we could talk to them before we leave."

Felicity thought for a moment, shrugged and said, "Yeah, guess you're right. For now."

"For now."

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Team Arrow was escorted to the plane by three League soldiers. Felicity wasn't disappointed they didn't see Ra's again. They boarded the plane in silence and took seats. Felicity waited to speak until the plane had taken off.

"I still can't believe we're just leaving Oliver here."

Diggle bit back an angry retort. He understood where the petite blond was coming from, but it was getting repetitious. "Felicity, we discussed this."

"I know, I know. But what are we going to do?"

"Seriously, Blondie, don't you think we should wait until we are on friendly ground before discussing such things?" Roy asked.

Felicity bestowed a long, silent look upon the young man. She broke the silence, shrugged, and with reluctance said, "Yeah, you're right, Roy." Leaning back in her seat, she gave the two men a small smile. "I think I'm going to try to take a nap."

Diggle nodded and reached over to grab a magazine. Roy stretched out his legs, closed his eyes and also tried to sleep. Felicity gave them one last look, sighed, and closed her eyes.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Nyssa sighed heavily as she entered her bedroom. Another successful mission. In two ways. Not only did they successfully make the hit, she was able to confirm how many soldiers were now loyal to her. Plans were being set in motion to wrench control of the League from her father. Nyssa settled into her favorite armchair with a breath of satisfaction. Very successful indeed.

The only burr in her saddle of happiness was wondering what her father had been up to with Oliver. She felt a twinge of regret, leaving Nanda Parbat with Oliver still in her father's clutches. However, without her battle plan in place, she knew it would've been futile to have attempted a rescue of not only Oliver but his friends as well.

Sighing, Nyssa contemplated her next plan of action. How indeed was she to find out what had been happening? She didn't want to chance revealing her plans to her father before she was ready, by giving him any hint of her interest in Oliver. However, given their past history, if she pretended not to be interested that would also give her father pause.

Deciding on her next plan of action, Nyssa rose, straightened out her top, and left to find her father. It was time for another talk with him. Regardless the time of day.

**AN: Thanks again for continuing with me on this journey. Will Nyssa end up rescuing Oliver? Will Talia help her sister? Hmm…hopefully I wouldn't make you wait too long. If you would like to encourage the Muse, please leave a review. Always so appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue Planning Commences

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

**AN: Okay, this has been quite a ride. And since it began so AU…I was perplexed as to what aspects of the season I should include. Not to mention having to remind myself of such things like, does Thea know about the Arrow? Where does Laurel fit into the team?****One thing's for sure. When I started this story I didn't recognize where in the timeline of the show it falls in. So….to finally address/figure it out, I will say that this story is AU after Oliver and Malcolm talk about Thea and Ra's in episode 3x09. **

**(Just to recap: In this story, Nyssa takes Oliver to Nanda Parbat to fight her father. Then Felicity, Diggle, and Roy fly over to rescue him). **

**Anyway, back to next chapter of our story…..**

Previously:

_Oliver was caught off guard by the two uppercuts delivered fast and hard to his tender abdomen by Ra's. The fleeting thought crossed his mind as to question why indeed his abdomen was so sore. He didn't remember any other beatings. Or did he?_

_"__Respect, Mr. Queen. I demand only respect from you, not wisecracks."_

_Suddenly Oliver was very tired. Tired of all the games. Tired of not being able to outthink Ra's. Tired of trying to hang on. _

_Sorry Felicity, sorry Diggle. I can't do this any longer. "Okay, Ra's. You win. I can't do this any longer. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just quit with these games."_

_"Oh, Mr. Queen, we have only just started."_

Oliver watched as Ra's turned around and left. Closing his eyes, he could only regret giving into despair and giving in to Ra's. He just didn't know what else to do. He only had made the remark about giving up in order to get some answers, any answers, from Ra's. It came from a place of utter frustration. Which again was a resounding failure. Because Ra's had left him with a riddle instead of answering him. Again. Giving him no clues whatsoever. Again.

Hopefully, he wouldn't live to regret that slip. Especially since he fully intended to take it back, because he wasn't done fighting. No way was he going to let anyone, much less Ra's, take over his mind.

If his arms hadn't been restrained, he would be punching the wall in frustration. However, Oliver was pleased with the anger rushing through his body, making him feel alive. The anger served a useful purpose, restoring clarity to his mind. More clarity than he had experienced in days, it felt like. However, he still wasn't able to come up with any idea whatsoever regarding what Ra's could possibly be up to next. Or the purpose of all of this. Or what his own offense should be. For Oliver was getting tired of only responding to Ra's, and not being on the offensive.

Deciding that nothing in the shape of a solution was going to come easily to him tonight, Oliver turned his thoughts to Felicity. The love of his life. His lips formed a small smile. Thinking about how, if he survived this, he'd finally tell her how he felt about her. How wrong he was for giving into his fear of possibly losing her and stopping any possible relationship before it could start. It was almost farcical. They hadn't even had a chance to order, much less enjoy a meal together, on their one and only date. Much less anything else. And he foolishly had put a grinding halt to the exploration of a relationship only because of his irrational fear.

Oliver allowed his gaze to wander again up the chains binding him to the ceiling above. Unlike Malcolm's set-up during the Undertaking, when the chains were looped over ventilator pipes, these chains were connected to hooks firmly attached to the sturdy ceiling crossbeams. No way to detach them. Nothing to pull down. He debated for a moment about possibly wasting valuable energy in an attempt to break the chains free from the ceiling anyway, then he changed his mind. The chains were too heavy to be broken by dead weight. And, besides, if that worked, what then? He didn't have the strength to overcome the guards outside this room, much less the rest of Ra's' army. Again, more important to conserve energy for a more viable plan.

Sighing in frustration, Oliver again attempted to think about other things. Since he had discarded the other topics, he decided he should use the opportunity to encourage continued clarity of his mind. To counteract the effects of the brainwashing Ra's had started. Because what else would be the purpose of all these tactics? So, he began to review the events of his life, which he found to his dismay took a little more work than he thought it would. _It's a good thing I decided to do this then. I must not succumb to Ra's' brainwashing. I cannot. I got to get out of here._

Oliver continued to review his life, and the significant events, until his mind released its hold and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Previously:

_Diggle bit back an angry retort. He understood where the petite blond was coming from, but it was getting repetitious. "Felicity, we discussed this."_

_"__I know, I know. But what are we going to do?"_

_"__Seriously, Blondie, don't you think we should wait until we are on friendly ground before discussing such things?" Roy asked. _

_Felicity bestowed a long, silent look upon the young man. She broke the silence, shrugged, and with reluctance said, "Yeah, you're right, Roy." Leaning back in her seat, she gave the two men a small smile. "I think I'm going to try to take a nap."_

_Diggle nodded and reached over to grab a magazine. Roy stretched out his legs, closed his eyes and also tried to sleep. Felicity gave them one last look, sighed, and closed her eyes. _

They went straight to the Foundry upon landing. They weren't going to stay too long but just to touch base. To start developing a game plan.

"So…are we going to bring Thea and Laurel into this?" Diggle asked.

"I think we need all the help we can get," Roy said.

"You mean, you're willing to risk Oliver's wrath in involving his sister?" Diggle asked the younger man, not hiding his doubt.

Roy met Diggle's gaze headlong. "Yes, I think it's way past time to tell her the entire truth. And, if we get him back, I will gladly face Oliver's wrath." A devilish grin crossed Roy's face. "Besides, Thea will support me. I think she can take on her brother."

Felicity took a breath and then said, "I also think we should see if we could figure out how to contact Nyssa," Felicity stated.

Diggle shook his head. "I don't know why you think that's possible, Felicity. Or why you think the chances are better than never that she'd be willing to help us. To go against her own father."

"Because she's very headstrong and her own person. Being Heir to the Demon has been part of her identity all her life. If Oliver is now that, who is she? I'd think she'd want help to get that back."

Throwing up his hands, Diggle asked, "Okay, so how do we contact her? I don't think anything less than carrier pigeons would get to her, and I don't think even that would work."

"Ha, ha." Felicity said. Biting her lower lip, she squared her shoulders, took a breath, and said, "We ask Malcolm how to contact her."

"Hell no, Felicity. Hell no."

Felicity caught Roy's eyes, who nodded slightly at Felicity. She grabbed Digg's hand. "You got to know I hate it as much as you do, Digg, but what else can we do?"

Roy added, "I got no other ideas either, Digg."

Digg shrugged. "Can we trust him though?"

"Well, we play the Thea card. Oliver is her brother, and wouldn't Malcolm want to get in good with her by helping us get Oliver back?"

"The next question….how do we contact him? It's almost as unimaginable as contacting Nyssa herself."

Roy said, "We just ask Thea. Since she's in contact with him." Looking around, Roy shrugged. "Another reason why we tell her everything."

Diggle sighed in resignation. "Only because I can't think of anything else." Looking at his watch, he said, "Thea should be upstairs now, right?"

Roy jumped, being slightly startled at Diggle's sudden agreement. "You mean...now? Right now?"

"Why not? Now's as good a time as any," Diggle said with a shrug of his own.

Roy swallowed hard, set his shoulders. "Okay then I'll be back."

As she watched Roy leave, Felicity prayed they weren't about to make a mistake.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Nyssa found her father exactly where she thought he'd be, in his study. Reviewing God only knew what plans and blueprints of some sort.

"Hello, Daughter. Congratulations on yet another successful mission. I trust you have nothing more to add to the report given to me?"

Nyssa's lips pursed in a thin line before she could control the reaction. Her father was always three steps ahead. At least, most of the time. Not, however, regarding the general unrest felt among his subjects. At least that was what she hoped.

"So how is your latest plaything? Is Mr. Queen still alive?"

"Well, Daughter, did you expect me to harm the man? Whatever makes you think that?"

"Father, you may not be aware of it, but you are beginning to be irrational again."

Nyssa had thought she had judged her father's mood accurately. She was mistaken. Caught off guard, she found herself held in a death grip as her father swiftly turned on her. As her father's fingers slowly cut off her air supply Nyssa had to rethink her strategy. Attempting to backtrack, Nyssa struggled to get out her next sentence. "Father, I only speak out of concern for you."

Maintaining eye contact with his daughter, Ra's slowly released his fingers, one by one. Nyssa resisted the temptation to rub her throat as her father took a step back from her. "I have warned you before about referring to my sanity, or lack thereof."

"Father, I…"

"Hush! And I am going to warn you now, to stop any thought of rebellion. I am fully aware of your ideas."

Nyssa controlled her facial features, refusing to allow any reaction to show.

"I really do not have any idea what you are talking about, Father."

Ra's had taken several steps away from his daughter. He now turned towards her, his cape dramatically flaring out. His eyes bore into hers, searching out her very soul. "No, Daughter. Do not lie to me. You have some traitors in your midst...they have been keeping me informed all along." He walked back to behind his desk, turned, and said, "They tell me you're attempting a coup against my reign."

Nyssa couldn't stop her head from giving a slight shake. She was glad she had attempted a coup but now realized how foolish it had been for her to try. "Well, Father, the heirship is mine. My birthright. How dare you so whimsically give it away to someone else? And especially Queen?"

"Again, why not Queen? He has great potential, and talents. He will certainly be able to continue my legacy. Which, because of recent events, you've shown you're neither capable nor interested in doing."

"Yet another dig at my relationship with Ta-er Sah-fer?" Nyssa sat down and put her head in her hands. She gathered herself then looked up at her father. "I thought we've discussed all this. Such wavering in ideas is what gives credence to my concern regarding your mental health." At the thunderous look from her father, Nyssa quickly added, "I'm only attempting to understand, Father. That's all." Trying to plead to his occasional paternal side, she lightly grasped his sleeve. "Please Father, don't take away my birthright."

"Oh, my daughter, why can't you see how glorious a pairing it would be between you and Queen? The wonderful children you could have, to carry on my legacy."

"But, Father, I ...I am sorry but I just am not...attracted to him."

"You could so easily carry on yet another royal tradition...concubines within the confines of a royal marriage." Ra's shrugged. "It is almost a royal tradition."

**AN: Ra's doesn't get it, does he? He's a very traditional guy, what can I say? Ha. If you like, please review. Thanks again for continuing to read and follow! I'm kinda mean, stopping in the middle of their argument. Oh well. Nyssa needs some time to come up with a reply, I guess. Hope to see you soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Oliver gets a Proposal

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

**AN: ****Thank you for returning for yet another chapter in this AU story. It's been quite a ride, and we're nowhere close to done yet. So enjoy this next chapter.**

Previously:

_"Oh, my daughter, why can't you see how glorious a pairing it would be between you and Queen? The wonderful children you could have, to carry on my legacy."_

_"But, Father, I ...I am sorry but I just am not...attracted to him."_

_"You could so easily carry on yet another royal tradition...concubines within the confines of a royal marriage." Ra's shrugged. "It is almost a royal tradition."_

"Father! What in the hell are you taking about?"

Ra's shrugged, went around his desk and sat down. "Do only what you must with Queen to give me grandchildren to continue my bloodline, and then you may have other….shall we say…interests to fulfill your desires."

"You said concubines. You mean, Oliver…."

"I am most concerned about you, my dear daughter. You may have all the dalliances you wish, as well. I would believe 'concubine' would still be the term to use in this situation, for you as well as Mr. Queen, if he also desires them as well."

"So, you are basically saying…"

"Continue with your insistence on female companionship, if you wish. Just have relations with Queen only as much as needed. Heaven knows, it is a royal tradition carried on throughout the ages, like I said."

Nyssa looked at her father and shook her head. How she hadn't been aware of him having such beliefs was beyond her. "Father, I cannot even begin to express how wrong you are on so many levels."

"I don't really care. By the end of his initiation, Wareeth will marry you, and you will agree."

"And how will this happen Father?"

Again, her father surprised her with how quickly he moved. Suddenly he was in front of her, holding her again in a death grip. She was pressed up against the wall, held slightly above the floor, her feet barely finding surface. "I never intended to threaten you like this, dear daughter. However, you will do what I say. Otherwise, I will kill you and use the Pit to bring you back, only to kill you again and again. If necessary, you will die a thousand deaths to bring about your obedience."

Ra's released her and strode back behind his desk and sat down. Meeting his eyes, Nyssa struggled to keep her face impassive. She couldn't believe it had come down to this. How could her father do this to her?

"Am I understood, Daughter?"

Recognizing his dismissal, she realized she could only agree. At least for now. "Yes, Father."

"You must be in need of rest. We will talk tomorrow." Ra's turned his attention back to the papers on his desk.

With as much dignity as she could gather, Nyssa turned and left the room. Holding her head high, she walked down to her bedroom, entered, and closed the door. She leaned against the closed door, looked around the room, not seeing anything. Shaking her head, attempting to get her ragged breathing under control, Nyssa straightened up, made her way to her bed and sat down in a heap. Putting her head in her hands, Nyssa wondered what she was going to do.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Previously:

_Diggle sighed in resignation. "Only because I can't think of anything else." Looking at his watch, he said, "Thea should be upstairs now, right?"_

_Roy jumped, being slightly startled at Diggle's sudden agreement. "You mean...now? Right now?"_

_"Why not? Now's as good a time as any," Diggle said with a shrug of his own. _

_Roy swallowed hard, set his shoulders. "Okay then I'll be back."_

_As she watched Roy leave, Felicity prayed they weren't about to make a mistake. _

"Roy, why do you guys want to talk to me down in the basement?"

"You shall see. Just be careful."

Felicity watched as Roy brought Thea down to the Foundry. Thea carefully made her way down the stairs, being cautious with her designer heels not to get caught in the grated steps. Thea reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around her. Her eyes widened as they landed upon the display cage with the Arrow costume in it. Her eyes then followed a trajectory around the room, taking in the salmon ladder, the exercise mats in the corners, and the weapons and arrows display cases.

"What is this? Is this what I think it is? Why would the Arrow make his base under my club? And how come I never knew this? And is he around here now?" Looking at Diggle, her eyes wandering up and down his body, she said, "You're not the right body type for the Arrow. And I know Roy works with him, so he can't actually be him. Besides, he's too short. So who is the Arrow?"

Thea's eyes widened even more as a thought occurred to her. Looking from Felicity to Diggle, Thea said, "Wait a…just wait a minute. You, his assistant, and you his bodyguard. Are you going to tell me, my brother….that Oliver….is…?"

"Yes, Oliver is the Arrow," Felicity said.

"Why are you telling me this now?" A shudder went through Thea's body. Roy slid an office chair and assisted her with sitting down. Looking up at Roy, Thea asked in a quiet voice, "Where's my brother?" She swallowed and asked, "Is he…is he dead?"

Felicity thought, _Thea is one smart woman, just like her mother, after all. _"No. But there's a problem."

"What type of problem?"

"Has Malcolm told you anything about Ra's al Ghul and Nanda Parbat?"

"Malcolm? What does Malcolm have anything to do with any of this? And…no…I…I haven't seen him."

Felicity pursed her lips and took a breath. Thea was almost as bad a liar as her brother. "We know you've been in touch with Malcom, Thea. We know he was with you in Corto Maltese. We need to get in contact with him."

Thea opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it and shook her head. Felicity looked at her with a question in her eyes, and Thea shrugged. "Okay, yes, I was with Malcolm in Corto Maltese this summer. I went with him after all the riots last spring. I wanted him to teach me to be tough, and to fight. And he did." Looking at Roy and Diggle, she asked, "Again, what does this have to do with Oliver?"

Diggle asked gently, "Did Malcolm tell you anything about Ra's, Thea?"'

"He did mention a man named Ra's, that he was the one who taught Malcolm the secrets he was teaching me. How to be tough, how to fight. How to be strong."

"Did he say Ra's was a man to be afraid of?"

"No, why?"

"Your father set up Oliver to fight Ra's. At his castle in a place called Nanda Parbat. Near Tibet." Diggle waited for the explosion that was sure to follow.

"What?"

"After Oliver didn't return, we, Felicity, Roy and I, went to Nanda Parbat to rescue him, which failed miserably. Instead we were captured and was there with Oliver for the past month."

"But…you're here now. And my brother…isn't."

"Ra's let us go. But he's decided he wants Oliver to take over his rule, to become the next Ra's al Ghul. So…Oliver is still there."

"And we want to go rescue him. So, we need Malcolm's help this time. Whether we like it or not. Because he was with Ra's and knows Nanda Parbat," Felicity said.

Thea shook her head vigorously, looked at the others, took a look around the room, again taking in all the Arrow equipment, and looked back at Felicity. "This is all so unbelievable. My brother…the screw-up, is actually the Arrow. And this….this villain, wants to keep him trapped in a foreign land. And you need my father to help you rescue him."

Felicity said, "Yes, that's about it."

A sudden thundercloud crossed Thea's face. "And this is the only reason you're telling me now, that Oliver is the Arrow? So I can help you contact Malcolm?"

Felicity said gently, "It really wasn't our place to tell, Thea. It was your brother's decision not to tell you."

Roy interrupted. "Thea, please don't get angry. We can discuss all that later. What we need now, is Malcolm's help so we can rescue your brother."

Thea glared at Roy, opened her mouth, then closed it again. Her eyes wandered up to Diggle, standing with his arms crossed. "Please, Thea. We will discuss this for as long as you wish. Later. But for now, please help us get your brother out of there."

Thea looked at the three people in front of her and nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to Malcolm."

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Previously:

_Sighing in frustration, Oliver again attempted to think about other things. Since he had discarded the other topics, he decided he should use the opportunity to encourage continued clarity of his mind. To counteract the effects of the brainwashing Ra's had started. Because what else would be the purpose of all these tactics? So, he began to review the events of his life, which he found to his dismay took a little more work than he thought it would. It's a good thing I decided to do this then. I must not succumb to Ra's' brainwashing. I cannot. I got to get out of here._

_Oliver continued to review his life, and the significant events, until his mind released its hold and he fell into an uneasy sleep. _

Consciousness returned to find Oliver this time lying on his side, wrists again restrained behind his back, on the cold cement floor. As he took in these facts, he also became aware of yet again being cold and wet. He stretched in an attempt to clear his head and to see if someone was with him when a bucket of water was again splashed into his face.

"Good morning, Mr. Queen."

He struggled to sit up, only to be kicked in the face and the abdomen. Coughing, trying not to throw up, Oliver attempted to control the dizziness threatening to overcome him. Instead, two sets of arms dragged him onto his feet. Trying to get his eyes to focus, Oliver only could see a blurred form whom he assumed was Ra's.

Another pail of water met his efforts. Shaking his head to clear his eyes, Oliver managed to get out of his dry throat, "Stop that and give me a moment, why don't you."

A humorless laugh met his ears. "I guess we have not succeeded in killing your spirit yet, have we, Mr. Queen?" Another punch in his abdomen followed the statement.

Oliver sighed. He was getting very tired of these games, but he knew it was part and parcel of the brainwashing game. Wearing down the spirit. _I can_ _resist his tactics. I have done it before; this is just a piece of cake. I can do it_. Oliver raised his head to look Ra's defiantly in the eye. "No, you haven't. I haven't met a man yet who's capable of doing that."

Another mirthless laugh. "Mr. Queen, you are quite the worthy opponent, but you haven't fought a man like me before."

_A man who's Bat-shit crazy? No, I have to say, not quite like you, Ra's. _

"I hate to irritate you, or deflate your ego, but I must disagree. Let's not waste time discussing this and just agree to disagree?"

Oliver expected, and did receive, several punches to his sore abdomen and kidneys.

"I thought you said you were tired and was giving up, Mr. Queen?"

"I changed my mind. I have more to live for than I had originally thought."

"Is that right? I suppose one of those things is Ms. Smoak?"

A chill went down Oliver's back, but he chose to ignore the bait. "So, Ra's, are you going to continue these games, or will you just tell me what you want from me?"

"It is your lucky day, Mr. Queen. Your initiation is almost complete. You have succeeded in making through it impressively."

_Oh, really._

"All that is left for you to do is formally agree to become my heir, and marry my daughter Nyssa."

"Wha…What?"

An evil smile crossed Ra's face.

**AN: Yep, leaving it there. If you like, it would be appreciated to receive your thoughts in a review. Really do appreciate you continuing to be here reading. And I hope to see you here next time to see how Oliver and Nyssa get out of this mess.**


	14. Chapter 14: Oliver's answer

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

**AN: Thanks again for continuing to read this story, and for all the reviews, favs and follows. Hope you like the next chapter. **

Previously:

_"__All that is left for you to do is formally agree to become my heir, and marry my daughter Nyssa."_

_"__Wha…What?"_

_An evil smile crossed Ra's face. _

Oliver waited for Ra's to continue. When no answer came, Oliver asked again, "What did you say?"

"Oh, you heard me, Mr. Queen. You are to marry my daughter and carry on my bloodline. For the sake of the League."

"What if I say no?"

"I will now remind you of the danger to your city, your family and your friends. Remember, my threat. I trust the initiation hasn't totally annihilated that from your memory."

It hadn't, not completely. The conversation Ra's referred to seemed to have taken places years, not weeks, ago. But Ra's was partly correct as to question whether he remembered. Oliver's memory was rather scattered. Again, Oliver truly doubted Ra's true purpose with all of this. Darn if he knew what it was, however.

Ra's again broke through his thoughts. "Oh, we can certainly make this arrangement more…palatable. I know your heart is with another. As I discussed with my daughter, historically concubines have always been a part of any royal marriage. You may certainly have yours as well."

Oliver shook his head, as if that would help clear the cobwebs, which he doubted. This was getting more and more ridiculous as the moments passed. Ra's was suggesting he have…mistresses…? And Ra's seriously thought that was what was objectionable with his suggestion?

"I would even agree to bring Ms. Smoak back here, as one of your…concubines, if you so desire. All I ask is you produce several heirs with my daughter; then you can do whatever with whomever you choose."

Oliver couldn't stop the reaction crossing his face. His face flushed with anger, he struggled against the soldiers' hold. "How dare you suggest such a thing? Why would you believe I, much less Felicity, would agree to such an arrangement?" Oliver fought to control the chills brought on by Ra's "suggestion" to bring Felicity back to Nanda Parbat.

Ra's shrugged nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter to me who you choose as your concubine, or concubines. I am only interested in the final results."

Oliver struggled to get his breathing, and his feelings, under control. He needed to change the topic before his head exploded. "Does this mean these…games of yours will stop now?"

"Yes, this part of the initiation will end. After the wedding, you will then be spending some time with our High Priestess learning the ways of the League. As well as reviewing war tactics and fighting techniques with my High Commander. Among other things."

Such as the day-to-day running of an international assassins' club?

Oliver sighed in resignation. All of his resistance, all of his fighting, now appeared to be in vain. From the moment of his first challenge, it appears now as though this was all a part of Ra's' grand scheme...a game as well as the final objective. For reasons Oliver still didn't know, Ra's had chosen him, a past screw-up playboy from Starling turned vigilante to succeed him as ruler of the largest, most violent group of assassins the world had ever known. It would boggle the mind...if he only would be allowed time to think about it.

Another thought burst through his mind and fought for attention. Ra's had said "bring back Ms. Smoak". Did it mean...he looked up to ask but Ra's beat him to it.

"Yes, your friends left several days ago. As a gesture of good will, I thought I'd release them. Since I no longer required their assistance. Or presence." Pausing for effect, Ra's then continued. "Unless a reason develops."

That must mean Ra's thought he had him where he wanted him. Part of him was relieved, because his loved ones were no longer in immediate danger. On the other hand...Oliver was certain he wasn't comprehending all it could mean. One thing for sure. Ra's did have Oliver exactly where he wanted. For now.

Looking up to again meet Ra's' eyes, Oliver was again unsettled by the satisfied gleam he saw in those orbs.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Previously:

_Roy interrupted. "Thea, please don't get angry. We can discuss all that later. What we need now, is Malcolm's help so we can rescue your brother."_

_Thea glared at Roy, opened her mouth, then closed it again. Her eyes wandered up to Diggle, standing with his arms crossed. "Please, Thea. We will discuss this for as long as you wish. Later. But for now, please help us get your brother out of there."_

_Thea looked at the three people in front of her and nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to Malcolm."_

"I…I better go back to work first, though." Blindly, Thea stood up and brushed off Roy's attempt to assist her. She made her way to the staircase and turned around. "I'll be in touch."

Roy would've followed her, if they were still together. However, in this case, he didn't think he would be welcomed. He watched Thea climb the stairs, held in place by the encouraging look from Felicity.

"She'll be all right, Roy."

"I know she will. I guess. She's not a Queen for nothing." Realizing what he said, Roy hurried on. "Well… you know what I mean."

Felicity nodded silently. Diggle got up and paced a few strides up and back. He stopped, and turned towards the younger people. "Well, I suppose I better make my way home. Discuss this with Lyla and see how I can contact Waller."

Meanwhile Thea had blindly made her way to her office. She stumbled towards her desk chair and collapsed into it.

It was amazing how she had woke up this morning oblivious as to the drama happening to her brother and his friends. Her brother...a hero. A wry laugh escaped her. Growing up, he was always a hero to her. Her hero. The big brother she loved with all her heart. Which he broke the minute she found out he had "died" on the yacht. How difficult it had been to survive that. But survive it she did. But now? Now an insane megalomaniac was threatening to take him away from her, from his friends. From his self-appointed mission. Like hell was she going to allow that to happen!

Thea picked up the nearest stack of papers from her desk, then set it down again. Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything else until she talked with Malcolm.

She went downstairs and found her assistant manager, Gwen. After verifying everything was going well, Thea told Gwen she had to leave for a family emergency. Gwen reassured her everything was under control and running smoothly, so Thea felt better with leaving early for once.

Thea rushed to the high-security apartment complex where Malcolm was living, after ensuring through a complicated series of backtracks and false starts she wasn't being followed. It was taking a chance, going over there without calling first, but she doubted Malcolm was out. Usually he stayed close to home in the evenings. Or anytime, actually. At least that was the impression he had given her. Thea was no longer the naive girl she'd been so recently to totally believe Malcolm was staying out of trouble while in Starling, but she'd decided a long time ago for her own sanity to not delve too deeply in her biological father's affairs. As much as possible, that is.

She was allowed into the building after she identified herself. Malcolm opened the door wearing a silk black robe over what she presumed were pajamas. He greeted her with a smile and a gesture to enter his apartment.

"Thea, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you, since it's too late for you to be out?"

"Something's come up. With Oliver."

Thea walked over to one of the armchairs in the living room and sat down. "Why didn't you tell me Ra's al Ghul was going after my brother?"

Malcolm attempted to appear nonchalant. "Who told you that?"

"Who'd you think? My brother has been over there for two months. And again no one told me."

"Why'd they tell you now?"

"Because we need you to help us get Oliver out of Nanda Parbat. And I've been elected to get you to help us."

"Ms. Smoak and Mr. Diggle actually are asking me to help?"

"They figure we have no other choice. They weren't thrilled with the idea, and I'm not happy about it either."

Malcolm gave his daughter a small, sarcastic smile as he walked over to the other armchair in the room and sat down across from his daughter. "Oh, I feel so loved."

Thea rolled her eyes at him. "Dad, you aren't going to rub it in their faces, are you? I understand why they aren't so thrilled about having to trust you, you know."

The smile disappeared from Malcolm's face, and he became serious. "Ok, Thea. I will help you get your brother back. Because I know how much he means to you."

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Previously:

_"__I never intended to threaten you like this, dear daughter. However, you will do what I say. Otherwise, I will kill you and use the Pit to bring you back, only to kill you again and again. If necessary, you will die a thousand deaths to bring about your obedience."_

_"__Am I understood, Daughter?"_

_Recognizing his dismissal, she realized she could only agree. At least for now. "Yes, Father."_

_With as much dignity as she could gather, Nyssa turned and left the room. Holding her head high, she walked down to her bedroom, entered, and closed the door. She leaned against the closed door, looked around the room, not seeing anything. Shaking her head, attempting to get her ragged breathing under control, Nyssa straightened up, made her way to her bed and sat down in a heap. Putting her head in her hands, Nyssa wondered what she was going to do. _

Sitting on her bed, Nyssa attempted to gather her thoughts. She knew she had no choice. Her own father was making her marry a man…a man she had no attraction to. In this modern age. How dare he? But she had no choice. Unless she came up with an idea on how to combat him, Nyssa will be married to Oliver Queen before the next full moon. That insufferable fool. Even though he was her beloved's first crush, Nyssa still found Oliver to be utterly irreprehensible at times. She sometimes wondered whether her beloved had been temporarily insane to have fallen in love with such a young man. No, Nyssa reminded herself, just young.

She rose and began to pace. She couldn't believe her father really wanted to carry out this stupid plan of his, to give _her _birthright to the insufferable Oliver Queen. At this moment in time, the only solution Nyssa could come up with was….to kill her own father. She spent several minutes thinking of the various ways in which her father could die, and she was amazed by the comfort she gained by thinking such thoughts.

Nyssa again mourned the relationship she never had with her father. It wasn't until recently, with getting to know the Lances, she'd realized what was missing. What she never knew was supposed to happen between parent and child. However, she had to be strong, to do what was right. For herself, as well as for the League. Because, no matter how strongly her father believed, Oliver Queen wasn't the person to lead the fearsome League of Assassins. Nyssa squared her shoulders and resolutely looked out her window, and began to make a different plan.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, and sure hope you enjoyed it. If you like, please let me know what you thought. See you here next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Wedding and a Surprise

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

**AN: Thank you for all who are still reading this story. I sure hope you are enjoying it. It would really be appreciated if you let me know if you are or not. **

Previously:

_Nyssa again mourned the relationship she never had with her father. It wasn't until recently, with getting to know the Lances, she'd realized what was missing. What she never knew was supposed to happen between parent and child. However, she had to be strong, to do what was right. For herself, as well as for the League. Because, no matter how strongly her father believed, Oliver Queen wasn't the person to lead the fearsome League of Assassins. Nyssa squared her shoulders and resolutely looked out her window, and began to make a different plan._

Nyssa was uncertain what she should do, but one thing was for sure. Reaching out to Queen's team in Starling was one possibility. Her father may think he knew all that was going on in Nanda Parbat, but he didn't know everything.

Thinking out all possibilities, she decided she needed to trust Al-Saher. It did seem the best bet to believe the man would want to help the brother of his daughter. So she took out the special stationary and writing pen of the League, and wrote a letter to Al-Saher. The message hidden by code and with the invisible ink of the League in the body of a letter supposedly to be sent to her contact in North Africa. Instead, it would be diverted to Starling, to a LOA contact there who would ensure Al Saher would receive it.

Knowing her father, Nyssa knew the so-called wedding to Queen would be taking place as soon as possible. However, if they went according to tradition, certain ceremonies needed to occur before the 'nuptials' took place. This would take two weeks, giving them enough time to put her plan into action. The ceremony would be the perfect opportunity to do what was required of her: kill her father. Whether or not she would then place him in the Lazarus Pit she would consider later.

So she included all the details in the letter, sealed it, and called a messenger. One whom she trusted. The only one her father would not have corrupted. As she sent it on its way, Nyssa hoped she was doing the right thing.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Previously:

_Thea rolled her eyes at him. "Dad, you aren't going to rub it in their faces, are you? I understand why they aren't so thrilled about having to trust you, you know."_

_The smile disappeared from Malcolm's face, and he became serious. "Ok, Thea. I will help you get your brother back. Because I know how much he means to you."_

"Dad, are you serious about this? Because I need you to be serious."

"Yes, Thea, I am serious. Does the team have a plan they're considering?"

"Not completely. They have several ideas, but...they needed to know whether you were on board."

"So, please tell them I'll meet them at the Foundry tomorrow at 9am to discuss strategy."

Thea nodded. She took out her phone and sent her team a message. She could just imagine their reactions, but she didn't care. Getting Oliver back was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Previously:

_"Yes, your friends left several days ago. As a gesture of good will, I thought I'd release them. Since I no longer required their assistance. Or presence." Pausing for effect, Ra's then continued. "Unless a reason develops."_

_That must mean Ra's thought he had him where he wanted him. Part of him was relieved, because his loved ones were no longer in immediate danger. On the other hand...Oliver was certain he wasn't comprehending all it could mean. One thing for sure. Ra's did have Oliver exactly where he wanted. For now. _

_Looking up to again meet Ra's' eyes, Oliver was again unsettled by the satisfied gleam he saw in those orbs. _

Oliver swallowed. He felt Ra's was challenging him in some way, but this time he was unclear as to what exactly.

"Are you saying the wed…the wedding will happen shortly?"

"Of course. Why wait?"

Not for the first time Oliver questioned the sanity of the man in front of him. Either that, or the man loved playing games more than anyone else Oliver had known.

"Of course, there are certain traditions to be fulfilled first. To cleanse the body and mind. Because of this the wedding wouldn't be held for two weeks. At that time, with all conditions met, you will then truly become my Heir."

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Two weeks later Oliver found himself standing at the end of the aisle in the chapel, in front of the High Priestess, with Ra's on her left, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. Talia was standing behind her father. Oliver hadn't seen Talia since their first meeting weeks ago. She met his gaze with a slight raise of her eyebrow, followed by a glance down and up his body. Smiling slightly she flashed him a wink.

Dressed in the formal uniform of the LOA, Oliver felt stifled in the heavy gray overcoat over the black T-shirt. A black and gold sash laid over his right shoulder. He was trying not to sweat, or tug at his collar, as he watched the heavy doors to the chapel open to reveal Nyssa, waiting to walk down the aisle. Despite where his heart laid, Oliver admitted she looked beautiful. Her ornately black dress appeared to be influenced by Asian design, with an intricate lace applique bordering the neckline and down the middle of the bodice and trimming the bottom of the skirt. Her hair in an upswept, the veil covering it made of antique lace, held in place by a gold and silver tiara, which matched the several intricate necklaces around her neck.

As a Middle Eastern song began to play, Nyssa began to walk towards them with her usual regal stride. The LOA soldiers lining the aisle raised their swords as Nyssa glided under them towards her 'groom'. Ten soldiers were lined up on either side of the aisle, with an additional line behind them. They consisted of the higher-ranking officers in the LOA army, being privileged enough to both attend the wedding of their ruler, as well as providing security at the same time.

While Nyssa made her way down the aisle, Oliver reflected on the past two weeks. It had been a grueling period of time. Certain 'traditions' and ceremonies had to be completed before the wedding could take place. Among other ceremonies, he had endured another three days in the "magical" forest, and then he had to fast five days with only drinking the "magical" tea. Which created more visions. It was a good thing Ra's didn't ask him what he had seen, for the only thing he saw was Felicity. Living, dying, accepting and rejecting him, in all sorts of scenarios. It was as if something was trying to excise her from his soul, but of course that hadn't happened. Felicity was his one true love. Nothing could, nothing would, take his love for her away from him.

As he watched Nyssa come down the aisle, Oliver could have sworn he saw movement coming from the back of the room. When he looked in that direction, Oliver couldn't see anything unusual. He returned his gaze back to his prospective bride, as she approached him.

As expected, Nyssa met his gaze without any expression on her face as she took her place on his right. However, a sudden wink almost caused him to break his demeanor. He quickly schooled his features to prevent any reaction from showing as he and his bride turned in tandem toward the High Priestess.

In a movement so quick it made Oliver's head spin, Nyssa pulled a knife from a pocket hidden in the voluminous skirt, turned and stabbed her father in the heart. Almost as instantaneously, three robed figures jumped out from the crowd to stand between the wedding party and the rest. Oliver recognized Roy, Diggle and Malcolm, wearing LOA uniforms, who all drew swords and began to fight the LOA soldiers.

Oliver returned his gaze to Ra's, who had fallen forward in an ungraceful heap. Talia leaped to her father's side and was cradling his head on her lap. She screamed at her sister, "Nyssa, what did you do? Why did you do it?"

"What I had to, dear sister. What I had to."

Oliver was about to step forward towards Ra's and Talia when a sword was thrust into his hand. He turned, meeting the eyes of Maseo, who suddenly appeared next to him. Maseo nodded silently in acknowledgement, as he turned quickly to meet an upturned sword from the High Priestess, which was about to come down upon Oliver's head. Oliver then turned and blocked yet another sword thrust from another soldier on his other side. He became preoccupied with fighting. The battle ensued for a few minutes until Nyssa was able to gain control. She turned towards the crowd. "Enough!" Nyssa's voice rang out, and all combatants stopped.

"By League law, I have incapacitated our leader under the suspicion of inability to continue to lead due to mental instability. By rights, I remain Heir to the Demon, for Wareeth's initiation, though extensive, is at this time incomplete. I am taking over command of the League until my father is able to once again resume the position."

Nyssa, with her head high, glared at the High Priestess as if she was daring the Priestess to contradict her. The High Priestess considered her words for a moment, then nodded grandly and lowered her sword. "The Heir of the Demon has spoken." Getting the attention of the soldiers to her right, she said, "Now bring our Master to the Preparation Room for the Return of Life ceremony." She then returned her gaze to Nyssa, who nodded gravely in acknowledgement.

Looking into the crowd of soldiers, Nyssa said, "Squads Bravo and Charlie, you may stand down." Twenty-five soldiers proceeded to march out of the chapel.

Nyssa turned towards the three from Starling City. "I trust you three are uninjured?"

Diggle looked at the other two and replied, "No, we're okay."

Nyssa addressed Malcolm. "Al-Saher, you received my message without complications?"

"Yes, I did."

"I am very grateful." Nyssa then turned towards Oliver. "I am sure you are disappointed, but I declare our nuptials to be void. I also release you from the obligations of being Heir to the Demon."

Oliver bit back a sarcastic remark. Instead, he nodded. "So. I have you to thank for orchestrating my rescue?"

"Yes, it took some doing to outsmart my father, but I finally succeeded. Another sign of his continued deterioration, being able to both outsmart him and to stab him. If he had been at optimum health, none of this would have succeeded."

Oliver couldn't help adding, "Neither would it have been necessary."

"Touché, Mr. Queen. Touché."

"So, Nyssa, as such, may I assume we can leave now and we will be left alone? Neither your father or anyone else will be disturbing me or any of my loved ones again?"

Nyssa shrugged. "I guess that is exactly what it means. My father will take months to recover from this. With each submersion in the Pit, the recovery takes longer and longer. Often, memories of the past six months before death are wiped away. Forever. So, needless to say, when he returns to lucidness, my father will no longer remember his obsession with you, Mr. Queen."

"Won't say I'm hurt or disappointed." At Nyssa's frown, Oliver shrugged. "Trying for a little levity." Nyssa cocked an eyebrow at him. "Okay. So, we good here then?"

Nyssa nodded. "Yes, I have no further need of your assistance, and no one will be keeping you here. You all are free to go." Looking at Malcolm, she said, "Thank you again."

Malcolm nodded. "So, guys, let's get the hell out of here."

Oliver grimaced. "Gladly."

Diggle approached Oliver and put an arm casually and carefully around his shoulders. "Your ride is waiting outside, Mr. Queen."

Oliver turned to find Nyssa one more time. He was about to say something when Nyssa said, "Just go, Queen. Anything else needed, I will be in touch."

Oliver nodded and allowed himself to be led through several hallways through the castle. As they approached the front doors, Diggle said, "We got a surprise for you, by the way."

He was led to a SUV, parked directly in front of the door. The driver's door opened and suddenly Oliver had a handful of a blonde tornado in his arms. He had to steady himself against the onslaught of one happy IT expert.

"Oh, Oliver, I can't believe we did it! We did it, right? We are able to leave?" She pulled out of his arms and looked around, then at Diggle, who smiled at her. "Right, Dig? I don't see any ferocious LOA soldiers gunning for us, so I guess we're okay?"

Oliver smiled down at her. "Yes, Felicity, it's finally over. We can go home."

He allowed her to pull him towards the SUV. Felicity jumped in the back seat, with Oliver and Roy following her. Diggle took the driver's seat as Malcolm got into the passenger seat. The group was silent, allowing Oliver the opportunity to regain his equilibrium before they boarded the plane.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

"Felicity, I was wrong."

She heard these words coming out of Mr. "Never-admit-you're-wrong" Queen over hors d'oeuvres at Anton's, one of the fanciest restaurants in Starling City.

After the plane landed in Starling, Oliver wasted no time in asking Felicity out for supper. Diggle luckily had caught the subtle hints Oliver had thrown his way when Felicity asked about whether he and Roy would also join them and politely declined. He did have a wife and daughter to go home to. Roy said he needed to go check on Thea, which Oliver silently acknowledged.

The plane barely landed and the stairs lowered when Thea burst in. Rushing to her brother's aisle seat, she pulled him up and enveloped him in a huge hug. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Laurel met them on the edge of the tarmac. She also gave Oliver a huge hug and said, "I'm glad we got you home."

At Anton's, Oliver had arranged a beautiful table for two in one of their semi-private window alcoves. Felicity had been to Anton's only a few times, and not in such a grand fashion. The thought momentarily crossed her mind, as she was led to their table, that Oliver had something more in mind than just supper.

"About what, exactly?" She said now with her head cocked to one side, giving him her standard "what are you talking about" look. Similar to the look she had given him their first meeting.

"About pushing you away."

Felicity was screaming inside, but she was able to control her facial expressions. For once. She looked at the man across from her and quirked an eyebrow.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she murmured.

Oliver could no longer resist what he had wanted to do from the first moment he had seen her today. He leaned across the table and kissed her.

**AN: Well, that ending came up suddenly. Sorry about that. It just happened. I hadn't been sure exactly how I was going to end this. Ra's kept changing his mind as to what exactly he wanted from Oliver. Then this idea popped into my head the other day. Thank goodness! So, I sure hope you enjoyed this crazy adventure of a story. Out of all my Nanda Parbat stories, this was the most outrageous, I believe. If you wish, and I really hope you will, let me know what you liked about this story. Always appreciated! Check out my other stories and stay tuned for more in the future. **


End file.
